Metamorphosis
by angelnomiko
Summary: When a god offers Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura the chance of going back into their seven years old bodies, they have to complete a hard journey to stop the end of their world. Will they manage?
1. Chapter 1 Divine Intervention

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Divine Intervention

The battle has been fierce. The entire Konoha force couldn't do anything against the six Akatsuki members.

Kurenai and team eight were in North, battling the Animal Path, but it was difficult. Neji and Tenten were battling the Hell Path, while Gai and Lee were face to face with the Ghost Path. Shikamaru and Chouji were fighting against the Earth Path and loosing. Kakashi was testing the Deva Path powers while Tenzou and his unit were standing against the Heaven Path.

Most of the Konoha was already destroyed and it was not a pretty sight. Also there was this heavy rain that seemed to cloak everything in a mist of darkness. Thunder and lightening was dancing in the sky making the entire scene even more terrifying, but the smell of death was lingering in the air like an unspoken vow of the gods.

Sakura was trying to help the wounded and looks around herself. Kiba was already fallen his breath coming in raged and rapid intakes. Tenten was dead at a tree's roots and Neji was attacking like a mad man. She saw Ino healing Chouji, and then quickly rejoining battle. Kakashi seemed to have ICD (Initial Chakra Depletion), but so were most ninja on the battle field with the exception of those blasted Akatsuki members. What were they made of walking fricking chakra?!

Naruto hasn't been captured yet, but it wouldn't be long. All she can do is watch as the number of dead and injured increased. She felt so helpless and that what she was right now. All of her training and all of her wasted time on endless shifts at the Konoha hospital couldn't help at all.

Then she saw him. Uchiha Sasuke. He came here, but was he on her side or was he an enemy? _'What am I thinking? Of course he doesn't care about us. Why would he? He left us years ago saying that Konoha is stopping him from growing.'_

Then their eyes met. Sakura could see anger, sadness and longing behind those endless pools of black. The next thing Sakura knows Sasuke is attacking one of the members, the one that battling Neji over his shouts 'HE'S MINE!', while a round house kick came towards her, courtesy of another member, the one that was battling Kurenai but Sakura moved so quickly that he didn't saw her coming and he was dead before he could touch the ground, leaving about a hundred square meters of solid earth broken.

Then Naruto came. He was busy trying to figure out Jiraiya's dying message. But he shouldn't be here. Akatsuki are after him. Sakura see Sasuke flashing next to her and Naruto and grabbing their hands.

"Teme! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked annoyed at his sudden appearing. Three years! Three years he had trained to bring this stupid idiot home, and even tried twice, for the bastard to come back on his own! He was about to yell at him, when he caught the expression on his face. Something made him stop. His eyes were no longer dead like when they met at the Sound base, they were actually vivid with an unknown expression. Was that sadness and joy?

"Shut up, dobe, and come with me I know how to stop all this madness!" he replied curtly. "With a little bit of skill, perhaps we can save everybody."

"Even those who are dead, Sasuke?" was Naruto's next question that caught Sasuke by surprise. The blond looked sad and hurt. Of course he looked hurt. The very first person that Naruto considered a member of the family was dead thanks to this stupid organization he nearly entered.

"Even them, but I can't do it alone. I need help. As much as I can get." Was his simple reply while he looked at a very surprised Sakura and a dumb stuck Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" was Naruto's question.

"Ever heard of time traveling?" Sasuke said serious looking in their eyes.

"It's impossible from what I know. The power and control over the chakra is inhuman and it's said that only a god could do it." Sakura answered this time.

"What if I have a god on my side? A true god, not a lunatic like Orochimaru? A god that it's willingly to send us back in time at certain price." Sasuke asked.

"Who is this god?" the pinkiette asked the Uchiha.

"I am."

Twenty feet from them a beautiful woman was standing. She was wearing a white kind of dress, which showed her extremely long legs and ample curves that would make Jiraiya nose bleed to death. Her midnight black hair was pulled into a high pony tail like Ino, and her azure eyes were looking at them with a mix of amusement and sadism.

"Stand still time."

That is all she said. But it was more than enough. The entire area was being still like the time it's self was being freezed.

"My name is Konzeon Bostafu, and I am also called inside the heavens the merciful goddess. "She started before any of them could ask her.

"I have a proposition for you three. Travel back into time, in the day of the Uchiha clan massacre, and form then on towards west until you reach the Temple of the Setting Sun. you will stay there for the next two years getting trained by four of our best men. Their names are Genjou Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo and Son Goku. After that period of time you will head east towards Konoha, but you will stop at Mugenjou- the Infinite City. And start you training under four other persons: Midou Ban, Amano Ginji, Kurodo Akabane and Fushioin Kazuki. Then you will come back to Konoha to become genins, don't worry, everything will be explained to Sarutobi, by me personally."

"What about the counsel? They won't let us go. Especially the last Uchiha and the demon boy!" was Naruto's question his face betraying total and utter seriousness. Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised at this part of Naruto's personality.

"They will be taken care, even if I have to kill them for it." Was the goddess answer, although she was still smiling which made all three of them make a small step back.

"Sasuke mentioned a price. What is it?"

"The price is one of you souls to serve me for eternity, Sasuke already paid the price."

"No. you will take the same from me too, because he is not the only one who is traveling." Naruto stubbornly said.

"I will pay the price too. I'm not going to leave them alone."

"NO! I already said I will pay the price alone!

"You listen to me Sasuke Uchiha and you listen to me well! I have not trained under the most sadistic bitch on the face of the earth, just to try and be on the same level with you, and now when we are back together I will not let you do the stupidity of leaving us alone again! Did I make myself understood?" Sakura said while shaking him after she grabbed his stupid gay looking shirt.

The goddess looked at the three of them fighting, and she understood that she made the right choice.

"That's enough!"

The goddess looked sternly at the three of them and they wisely decided to keep their mouths shut.

"Since they don't want to leave you alone, I have another proposition for you. I will leave to the disposal of a little bit of trash. There are some people around here who are, let's say… not worthy of living. Among them Orochimaru, Uchiha Madara and Danzou." She said smiling.

"We accept." Was the quick reply from Sakura and Naruto looking at Sasuke daring him to try and argue.

"A good ninja knows when a fight is lost and I just lost one. I accept it." He said smirking a little bit and raising his shoulders in defeat.

"Good. You will return with all your knowledge and power, but you have to relearn how to control your chakra, that's all. Now, on the road with you." She smiled and all three of them start to fly backwards towards a huge pair of doors where the darkness consumed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is something like a crossover between lots of anime including Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Shonen Omniyoji, Get backers, Saiyuki and many others, but only as training or powers, the main universe will be Narutoverse.

It's my first work that involves a time travel, and I hope you will like it.

Pairings? Not certain, but it will not be the canon ones like SasuSaku or NaruHina… I'll think about it, and I like impossible pairing, maybe some yaoi, or maybe not!

Review please; I can have your suggestions!

Angel no miko.


	2. Chapter 2 Picking up the pieces

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Uchiha revelation and the massacre

They met during the academy.

To say that Sakura was upset was like saying that Orochimaru wants power because he is getting bored with doing nothing. Everything was back for her. The annoying nick name, the annoying bullies, Ino not being her friend.

Sasuke looked spooked just looking at his future fan club. Naruto and Sakura rolled their eyes and that shuddered. They knew how much problems those girls were and frankly they were happy the next couple of years they won't stay in Konoha.

Naruto looked sad. Mainly because the teachers were staring at him with cold and hate filled eyes. All, but Iruka sensei. Sakura and Sasuke were sticking to Naruto more than the teachers would like to, but they couldn't touch the son of the Uchiha clan head, or the daughter of the best kenjutsu master in the village.

Soon came the lunch. Sakura said they should go on the roof top since it was safer to talk there.

"Am I the only one who feels weird?" asked Naruto.

"No…"

"No…"

"Just checking. So, what are we doing to prevent the Uchiha massacre?" asked Naruto, turning his head towards Sasuke.

But Sasuke didn't answer. He looked deep in his mind trying to come with some sort of solution to save his brother, now that he knew the whole truth not those idiotic lies that both Itachi and Madara told him, his brother obviously considered him an idiot at this age.

"Oi, Sasuke answer the god damn question!" was Sakura's annoyed response to the Uchiha's prolonged silence.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean? Today is the day when…"

"I know, but I also know the fact that they were trying to get the chair of Hokage by doing a coup d'état."

"What?! How do you know that, not even Tsunade-shishou knew that?!" Sakura said a little more loudly than she should.

"Be silent, Sakura! Itachi told me, when I killed him. He was already getting eaten by a stupid illness and didn't have much time. But he tried to make me come back to Konoha, but then Madara came and told me the entire truth, if that goddess wouldn't of come I would have done exactly what Madara wanted: I would have become his pawn. And Konoha would have fallen."

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"We stay and train and do everything just like I did last time, but this time, just that this time Itachi will have to know that every lie he said to me, can't do anything to me."

"We are right next to you Sasuke; you will not go through this alone." Sakura said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke smiled lightly, telling her that he appreciates her help then looked at Naruto, who just stood there thinking a very odd thing considering Naruto usually don't think, and he rushes in like an idiot.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I've been thinking and I came to conclusion possible about your brother and the reasons as in why he joined the Akatsuki."

"Which is?" asked a very confused Sasuke.

"Remember that a certain sannin was also a part of the Akatsuki?" he continued.

"Yes, Orochimaru." answer Sakura.

"Why would Madara, if Madara is the true leader of the Akatsuki, but from what you and Ero-sennin he is, why would he let Orochimaru be a member?" was Naruto's question looking at his two best friends.

"Now, that you mentioned, it doesn't make any sense. Madara knew and had all the advantages against Orochimaru, yet he let him go in the moment he was no longer of use for the Akatsuki." Sasuke said also thinking.

"My theory is that Madara let Orochimaru inside the Akatsuki so he would try and take over your brother's body, but in the end to be unsuccessful. Then Orochimaru would have turned to the next possible target: you. But Madara anticipated well your force of will and he knew that you will not let him take over your body. But he left two variables out of the equation: me and Sakura." Naruto explained.

"You might be right, but could he actually do all that?" Sakura said. "Once when Tsunade-shishou was drunk enough she told me something about the foundation of Konoha. She said that the founders of Konoha would be ashamed if they found out what is happening to the village and that they were so proud of it. Initially I thought she said about the first two hokage and Sarutobi-sama, but now I think she was talking about Madara."

"Yes, it makes perfect sense. Ero-sennin always said that whoever came with the idea for the Akatsuki must know perfectly the mind of a man and to be able to dictate the next ten movements of a leader from any country." Was Naruto's retort.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense, because Madara is the Mizukage." Sasuke said "And the only reason why Kisame was my brother's partner was because Madara ordered him to keep an eye on him."

"But your family couldn't actually hope to bring down the old man all by them self, could they?" was Naruto's question.

"They would certainly be arrogant enough to do so." Said Sasuke bitterly. "You know, just this morning my father berated Itachi for the simple thing of not actually coming to the clan's counsel. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't have come either and he tells him that he fells disappointed in him." Then Sasuke starts to chuckle, until it became a full blown laughter.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" asked Sakura a little bit nervous in seeing the human iceberg Uchiha Sasuke laughing.

"If they are disappointed in Itachi, what are they going to be of me?" he asked between fits of laughter.

They start laughing too, seeing his reasoning, but the bell announced the end of the lunch break.

"We should go to class. Iruka-sensei is going to be worried."

They sit in the class at the same desk. But they looked a little brooding (Sasuke), a little worried (Sakura) and a little freaked out (Naruto). Sakura kept turning from Sasuke to Naruto, then to the door, then to the clock, and so on, and so on. Naruto looked somewhere lost in the space, and Sasuke looked out the window towards where his family was at this very moment was getting killed. He couldn't stop but fell a slight pull in his chest.

"_Tell me Itachi, was it hard to drive the sword trough the very flesh that gave you birth? Or did they already killed your feelings a long time ago and nothing is left from my wise older brother, but two hands that killed one too many times? What is the truth and was is a lie?"_

The hours passed slowly and after the academy the time looked like it slowed down ever worse. None of them actually trying to spar with each other and they lost their interest after five minutes. None of them actually talked, because they knew words would be impossible right now and quiet useless.

"It's time." Sasuke said all of the sudden, raising and dusting himself.

Naruto and Sakura did the same, while sneaking a glance at each other.

"You can still back down if you don't want to see all that…" Sasuke tried to talk with them, but Naruto beat him.

"Now who's the moron? We are in this together and there is no way we will leave you do this alone even if it cost me another Chidori through the chest."

Sakura just smiled, she knew that Sasuke would get her message. He gave them a small smile and starts to walk towards the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke felt his chest tighten and soon found it was hard to breath, but a green glowing hand on his back made him a little calmer. He gave Sakura a reassuring smile and felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that Naruto came right beside him.

They end up in front of the clan's doors and Sasuke opened them slowly, motioning for the other two to come inside. They found tens of bloodied bodies inside, but is noting they haven't seen before. They kept walking until they found themselves in front of Fugaku and Mikoto's room.

Sasuke took a deep breath and opened the door; it was exactly like in his memories.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone?" he asked with a small voice.

Then from the shadows came Itachi. Naruto took a battle stance, while Sakura start to gather chakra in her fists.

"Foolish little brother, you just had to bring your friends with you…"

He couldn't say more because Sasuke came tackling him and hugging him around the mid-section, tears flowing freely on his cheeks.

"Just shut up, foolish older brother." He said sobbing still.

"Should we leave Sasuke, this is between you and Itachi-san, after all?" asked the ever polite Sakura.

"Stay."

"What's going on? Why aren't you…" asked Itachi surprised by Sasuke and his friends' behaviors.

"I know. I know why you killed them, and most of them deserved. I admit the clan was too arrogant." Sasuke said on a voice that was barely audible. But Itachi heard so did Sakura and Naruto.

"He told you." Was Itachi's answer. Sasuke just shocked his head in his brother's stomach.

"We also know, Itachi-san, but we won't tell." Sakura said again.

"But… how?... who?..." he start questioning, but Naruto didn't let him continue.

"What if I told that nine years from now, three young shinobi bearing a leaf insignia, on the brink of death made a certain deal with a god to come back into the past and change all they could? These three shinobi, are now standing right in front of you and the deal also makes us trash removers. You know like Madara, Orochimaru, Danzou, and others. We saw death, Itachi-san. More than any children should and the war in the next eight years will spare nobody."

Itachi looked at the children in surprise.

"My name is Haruno Sakura also known as the next legendary slug Sannin."

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto also known as the next legendary toad Sannin."

Sasuke broke his embrace with his brother and stood next to his friends.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke also known as the next legendary snake Sannin."

"Snake? Orochimaru? Why would you go to such a bastard?" Itachi still couldn't understand what these three children have said, but he understood that whatever happens into the future it would pretty bad if a god involves himself in making sure the future is still a good place.

"It was the greatest mistake of my life, Itachi-nii, one I will not make again."

"What now, I could take you out of Konoha, but…"

"We already discuss this with Konzeon-sama and we will stay outside of Konoha for five years to make sure our bodies relearn the way they were before, then after five years we will return. She already talked to Sarutobi-sama and the counsel, and everything will be fine." Naruto said assuming the leader role.

"So this is good bye."

"For now. Itachi-nii, next time we meet, just keep up your façade, ok? Trust me I will find a way to make you come back here…home." Sasuke said smiling, encouraging his brother to let him go.

A lone tear dropped from Itachi's eyes, hugging his brother close. He was so happy that his brother didn't hate him. Even if he killed his entire family, even if he was prepared to torture his beloved little brother, that didn't mean he enjoyed it. Did peace have to come with such a great price? He looked at his brother's friend and what he assumed to be teammates in the future and he saw the same thing that he saw in the mirror every time: a life shaped by death and hate. But there was also a strange resolve to change that horrible future. Maybe for once he could trust somebody else.

"Grow strong, Sasuke and you two, the future looks bad without your interference. Goodbye."

"Goodbye,…brother of mine…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is part two of "Metamorphosis" and I want to thank my reviewers.

As for the pairing is still undecided, I like everything except yuri. Yaoi and straight, even a harem would sound good to me.

Already somebody suggested a SasuNaru, and to tell you the truth I was also thinking about it. Perhaps an ItaSaku, or do you like a KakaSaku? Tell me what you think.

In the next chapter the three returns to Konoha, wielding powers unheard, and attracting Danzou's attention and the counsel, who asks for the Naruto's head, but what will happen, and who defends him?


	3. Chapter 3 The moment of truth

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Return to Konoha

Sun shone brightly that day. Three hooded persons walked lightly and lazy towards the grand gates of Konoha…

"It's been too long. Although our journey had the most spectacular results, I missed this place too much." Said one of them.

"Indeed, I can't wait to see everybody." Said a easily recognizable female voice.

"Shouldn't get your hopes too high, sweetie, remember all kids of our age are nothing but spoiled little brats, who know nothing about being a true ninja and who couldn't stay alive for five minutes in a real battle field, well except Shikamaru." A graver, male voice responded, different than the first.

"And most likely he would start running or hide that lazy-ass." The first one said.

"Yeah, and he's a better strategist than you!" the female said amused.

"So? At least I'm admitting it!"

They bicker a little more until they were in front of the gate and the gate guards saw them. It was Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Hello there!"

"Good afternoon." Said the female.

"Whit all the training from that sadist she is still too polite!" one whispered to other one.

"Sometimes I think that's why nobody sees her coming. The same with me!"

"Yeah, just that you are an idiot, not polite."

"What? Take that back, jerk!"

"Not a chance!" the other one replied smugly.

"Boys, cut it out!" the female said sighing. "Excuse them, the heat is messing their heads up!" she said to the guards who heard an indignant "Does not!!" from the two males.

"May I ask for some id and your names?" Izumo asked smiling at the polite girl.

"Sure."

The three of them revealed their young faces.

The tallest of them had long black hair put in a ponytail, black eyes and he was nearly five feet five. His clothes were strange, at least for the guards they were. A black sleeveless shirt, black fingerless gloves, black leather pants and combat army boots.

The next one who stood at a little over five feet four was a young blond haired, blue eyed man dressed identically like the brunet one. At him the three guards' eyes became the size of dinner plates, because even though they knew Yondaime Hokage was dead, he was standing right in front of them, a couple of years… younger?!

The last one was a young woman, about four feet eleven tall, with long pink hair held in a long braid dressed in a skin tight sleeveless shirt short enough to show her rock hard abs a pair of long leather pants that ended in the same type of leather army boots, like the other two, the only difference was that hers had a more feminine form and had a small high heel.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

"I do believe Hokage-sama is waiting for us. Would you be so kind and show us the way?" Sakura asked using her all polite way of addressing.

"Of course! Please come this way!" Izumo said quickly.

He heard the rumors about these three. It's said that a god itself came to the Hokage and talk to him about the three of them so they can have a true training. Also it is said that they are now servants of that god and that nobody could touch them because they are protected by that god. But looking at them he could easily see the power hidden beneath those small frames, who knows, perhaps he was leading to the Hokage the next generation of sannin. That thought alone made him smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Izumo-san, but could you tell me what happen in Konoha during these five years?" Sakura asked. Izumo raised an eyebrow at the girl. How did she knew his name?

"Sure. Not many things have changed. Sandaime is still old, the counsel is still made out of idiots, well, and most of it is. The new Icha Icha Paradise is out…"

"So, that perverted sage finally published another one…" Naruto said smiling.

"Well, for some time the counsel is asking quiet loud and clear your execution, for leaving Konoha, Naruto-kun." Izumo said again.

"What?!" Sakura said surprised.

"You own me money, Teme!" Naruto said smiling.

"I always own you money" Sasuke mumbled. "I'll give them to you when we get at home."

"Aren't you scared?" Izumo asked surprised of his attitude.

"Of what? A couple of old hags that haven't been on a battle field for the last 20 years and who knows nothing about me but a name and a face? Sandaime is the only person in that counsel that I respect. And maybe a couple of people from the clans' heads, but that would be it. Who is the one that keeps asking for my death?"

"Danzou." Izumo said quiet embarrassed that he had to tell him.

"Don't worry; Danzou is hiding in the shadows, because he knows how many things from his pasts can come hunt him if he doesn't. Too many things were his work, but others have taken the blame." Sasuke said.

"You seem to know a great deal about Konoha, even though you were away for five years." Izumo said impressed of their knowledge.

"Well, we kept a close relation with Hokage-sama and he told us about Danzou more than once. And from what I remember from my dad, Danzou tried to became the Hokage after the Yondaime's death, so I can easily say that he is a major pain in the ass. Also he had a very sordid reputation outside Konoha." Sakura said smiling the whole time.

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, your class will graduate in a week and the nominated rookie of the year will be Aburame Shino. He however does not want the title." Izumo explained.

"It doesn't matter, now that we are here, most likely Sasuke will have that title." Naruto said waving his hand.

They end up in front of the Hokage tower after a few minutes and already they could hear people will start talking that they saw Uchiha Itachi in Konoha and Yondaime Hokage alive.

"Great, everybody seems to know you two, but I look like am the furniture." Mumbled Sakura annoyed that everybody knows her team mates, but nobody knows her.

"Isn't that better? At least you are not getting confused with you brother who killed your entire family." Sasuke said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, while Sakura sent a level ten glare towards the grinning Uchiha.

"You're hanging way too much time with me, teme!" Naruto laughed.

"We all are, but that's what makes you such a sweet guy." Sakura said.

They came in front of the Hokage's office and five minutes later they were standing in front of the aged Hokage.

"Well, it's nice seeing you three again, it seems that Konzeon-sama kept her word and you three are back in Konoha." He said smiling.

"It's good to be back, Hokage-sama." Said Naruto in an odd display of respect.

"My, my, you really are polite, Naruto-kun" he said smiling.

"Don't get too used, old man, this is just for show." He replied grinning.

"We heard on the way here that some of the counsel are asking for Naruto's death. Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, to tell you the truth, they did not see Konzeon-sama like I did, so they do not believe my story, but I feel sorry if they annoy her long enough so she will come to give her a piece of her mind." Sarutobi said smiling.

"She is coming anyway. She has a little thing to discuss with the honorable members of the counsel and to tell you the truth, she is kind of pissed off thanks to the way Naruto was treated in this village." Sakura said. "Now, to talk about other things, what exactly has Konzeon-sama told you that night, five years ago?"

"She only said that you three have been chosen to train at the Temple of the Setting Sun, by her and that you will return in five years, one week before, your class graduation. Of course we had some sort of argument with Hyuuga Hiashi, who insisted in sending over his younger daughter, in exchange of Sakura-chan, but I told him that already you three have been sent and there is no way I could go there and ask if I could get her back. Your mother, of course, understood, but that didn't stop Hiashi in threatening her life, if you did not return."

"What?!" all three of them said.

"That's it!! I'm going to try Rasen-shuriken on that guy!" Naruto growled.

"Not before I try Tsukoyomi on the asshole!" Sasuke said quite annoyed.

"Something tells me that the Hyuuga house hold will need a couple of new walls!" was Sakura's answer.

"No need, I assure you. Mrs., Haruno is quiet comfortable staying at my house and also quiet attached to my nephew and his tutor, Ebisu-san." He said smiling at the display of friendship and teamwork the three showed.

"We have another problem, Naruto-kun. The counsel is asking for you death, because you left Konoha in the middle of the night and that is not something you can get out." Sandaime knew that Naruto will not die, but he will have to appear in front of the counsel.

"It is quiet fine Hokage-sama; you can summon the counsel right now if you wish." A new voice said. A voice that everybody knew.

Near the window, Konzeon Bostafu was staying with all her glory, in a majestic white dress just as gorgeous as the other one. She had a red chakra on her forehead, golden jewels at her neck, hands and ears. She looked even more ravishing than the first time.

"Konzeon-sama." The three young shinobi bowed in her presence, and even the Hokage made a small bow.

"It's been too long, Konzeon-sama, and you look gorgeous as ever." Sarutobi said.

"But I feel too old in my soul. Now, to get to business, will you summon the counsel, Hokage-sama?" she said smiling like always.

"Of course. Could you wait a couple of minutes?"

"I can, thank you for you kindness." She said taking a seat in his office, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura moving behind her to show their loyalties.

The Hokage spend the next few minutes with his secretary and four of his A.N.B.U calling all the members. Ten minutes later everything was ready and the Hokage, Konzeon, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were walking towards the counsel meeting room. The road was short, but most of the eyes were on Konzeon's beauty.

The door opened.

Inside were the famous members of the counsel. Danzou, Homura and Kohaku, the only ones old enough to match the Hokage along the heads of the main ninja clans: Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame and Inuzuka. Well the Uchiha clan was supposed to be there but since Sasuke, Itachi and Madara were the only left, and two of them were missing nins, and Sasuke was underage the chair has been left open.

Most of the men were left breathless at the Konzeon's beauty. They saw the three young teenagers behind her while she took one of chairs.

"Uzumaki Naruto you have been summoned before the Konoha counsel because you escape from Konoha five years ago in the night of the Uchiha massacre. You are accused of involvement in the massacre. How do you please?" asked Danzou, the only one who was unfazed by the goddess's beauty.

"Not guilty." Was the goddess answer.

"And you are?" he asked turning his attention to the goddess.

Konzeon narrowed her eyes, making half of counsel curse Danzou's stupidity in their mind. They could already see the outcome of this meeting and most likely Danzou would be dead. Old fool.

"Konzeon Bostafu, the fifth Bostafu inside Shangri La and the merciful goddess."

"And you actually expect us to believe such lies. There is no such thing as gods." Was his answer calm but full of an evident disgust.

"Idiot." Mumbled Hiashi, making half of the counsel turn towards him, but he put on that bloody poker face that everybody in the counsel hated.

"You saw the Kyuubi twelve years ago and believed him to be a demon, but you do not believe in the existence of gods? Old fool, gods existed since the world began, even before. Because we do not think that all humans are worthy to see us does not mean we do not see what you are doing here on earth. If you do not believe in my words, you can always call the three legendary Sannins because they saw me too, in the moment they got they rank." That was her smiling answer while Danzou paled to an unhealthy degree.

Danzou choose wisely to keep his mouth shut. Nara Shikaku was smiling thinking that the old fool was finally going to get what was prepared for him a long time ago.

"As for why these three left Konoha that night five years ago, three of the Bostafu decided to make them the next priest, and priestess of their orders, so may I present you the youngest sages ever. Come in front and introduce yourself."

"Haruno Sakura, priestess of the order of Seiryuu, Great Dragon Sage, also sage over the elements of water and ice."

"Uchiha Sasuke, priest of the order of Suzaku, Great Phoenix Sage and also sage over the elements of fire and earth."

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, priest of the order of Byakko and Great Tiger Sage also sage over the elements of wind and lightening."

The counsel's jaws were hanging near the floor.

They had different reactions.

Sarutobi was smiling or was he smirking? Nobody could tell, because the hat was hiding half of his face, and he was still smoking, so you couldn't tell if he was smirking or smiling.

Hiashi was screaming in his head for losing such an opportunity in the training of his youngest daughter.

Shikaku, Chouza and Inoichi were very grateful that the gods have chosen the three from the same village; it would have been so troublesome if one of them was from Kumo or Iwa.

Homura and Kohaku were looking like two fish in the middle of the dessert, as for Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shinji, they couldn't care less. All they needed to know was that those three were on Konoha's side.

Danzou, on the other side knew that he was between a wall and a hard, stony valley. One wrong move and he was going to die. He also knew that his chances at the Hokage mantle were now negative, not zero like before. Sarutobi was going to pass one of these kids to become his heir at the Hokage title and he couldn't say a thing, but there was a thing that was bothering him.

"Uzumaki, why did you introduce yourself as Namikaze?" Danzou asked and everybody hold their breath, the only one who noticed was Shikaku, but he kept his mouth close because to him it was troublesome to listen to the answer. That and the fact you had to be both idiot and blind, not to see the resemblance.

"Because on birth certificate that is the name written there. I am the son of Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, former resident Kunoichi of Takikagure no Sato." Was Naruto's calm answer.

"What?! Then why did Minato seal the Kyuubi inside you? I know that Kushina died at birth, because my own wife was there, but she didn't tell me what happen to the baby, Tsunade wouldn't tell her!" Hiashi said.

"Hiashi-san, if you would be Hokage and the Kyuubi would of attacked, would you choose any other child than your own to carry this burden, knowing very well the fact that you will not survive?" was Sakura's question this time.

"So you know about Kyuubi being sealed inside Naruto?" was Shikaku's question. "Troublesome."

"Why do you say that Nara-san?" asked Naruto confused at the older Nara's attitude.

"Well if is one thing I found out about the Uchiha is that they are very protective" _'and possessive'_ "and I pity any person who would try and call anything but your name, and something tells me the same thing will happen with the young lady Haruno over here." He said pointing towards the smiling girl.

"Of course. He is my brother and helped me in more ways that anybody could imagine. If anybody dares to hurt those dear to me, will find out exactly why Konzeon-sama's nick name for me is 'the second Tsunade'." She said smiling particularly towards Hiashi.

Hiashi gulped having met the legendary medic only one in his life, but he still remembered the easiness she broke an entire wall. Perhaps it was better that his daughter wasn't chosen. He shuddered at mental image of a wall breaking Hanabi or Hinata.

"Well does anybody else have a problem?" the goddess asked and rose from her seat. The counsel shakes their heads and the goddess turned to Danzou and said on an incredibly cold and frozen voice, with her eyes looking ready to kill.

"You listen to me, Danzou, and listen to me well, because I am warning you only once. One wrong step, one little mistake and I will give an order for you to die. You made way too many mistakes for me to like you, but I will let you live for now because you are too much of a small fry. I have others I need to watch for and you are the bottom of the list for me to take care, but I dare you to annoy me, and you will see on your own skin why I am respected as the highest point of authority in Shangri La. Did I make myself in any way unclear?"

The only thing Danzou could do was to nod. He was scared shitless and he knew that the goddess was telling the truth.

Konzeon decided that it was time for her to leave. She opened the door and her shadow took the form of a beautiful and graceful swan, and turning her head towards Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura who bowed deeply in front of her, she gave o nod of acceptance and disappeared into thin air.

"Believe it or not, this is an experience I do not want to repeat." It was Homura's reply at the silent question present on everybody's face.

"What do we do, now Hokage-sama?" asked Sakura.

"Go home. Naruto-kun can stay at the Uchiha manor with Sasuke-kun, until his father's house will be cleaned up. And tomorrow morning you can go to the academy and finish your year so you can become genins." Said the Hokage smiling.

"Hokage-sama, why don't we promote them? They are already sages and we can use good shinobi like them in our ranks." Hiashi asked.

"No. they need to rise just like any shinobi in ranks. The older and more experienced chunnins will be jealous if they become jounins in a single day. I will not have that. This village would be divided in two, because most of the civilians hate Naruto-kun. Besides some are waiting for that exact that opportunity." The aged Hokage said looking not too subtly at Danzou.

The rest of the counsel saw his reasoning and didn't say after that.

"Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the third chapter and the next one will come in a couple of hours. What can I say I work fast when I have inspiration. The pairing is still undecided. What do you think of:

NarutoSasuke

SakuraItachi

InoKiba

GaaraHinata

NejiTayuya

ShikamaruTemari

KankuroTenten

KakashiAnko

Review please, and tell me what you think.

Next chapther: the academy- old friends and enemies.


	4. Chapter 4 Where everything was left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Meeting old friends

Konoha was full of gossip the next day.

Sasuke and Naruto found it the hard way when a group of fan girls waited them outside the Uchiha manor. To say that Sasuke was upset was like saying that the Uchiha clan massacre was Itachi having a relatively bad day. Sakura waited them outside the manor and was currently laughing so hard she was starting to feel pain in the sides of her stomach.

"Stop laughing Sakura! It is bad enough without you making it worse!" Said a very annoyed Sasuke and a very disturbed Naruto.

"I can't help it boys, it's extremely funny now that I am not a fan girl." She said between giggles.

"I wonder when your own fan club will start." Replied Naruto slyly.

"It already has. I was making my morning exercises when a couple of boys start looking at my ass. The bad thing is that they were chunnins, so all I could is to break the earth and say that they are next if they continue on spying me. They left faster than Jiraiya when he is caught spying on the women bath." She replied calm.

"Good god! The poor guys will be scared for life!" said Sasuke amused.

"What can I say? I was not trained in inhuman strength and not use it." Sakura said smugly.

"Have you seen Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… she totally ignored me. I think she is jealous I was chosen to come with you and she wasn't." Sakura said. "Makes me a little sad, but at least she will get over it."

Most of the villagers heard that Naruto was trained by a god, that he was the son of the forth Hokage and that the Yondaime's last wish was that he was seen like a hero, and took a second look at him. It was clear that he was his son because he looked exactly like him when he was a kid. Their respect grew for him in the moment they understood that his life was tougher than most orphans because of the way he was treated and they were ashamed by it.

Sasuke was the last Uchiha so most of the village was kissing his ass, just like in other life, but Sasuke didn't let that affect him. Still he was proud of his clan, although they were a bunch of arrogant idiots. He didn't like to talk about that night even if some of the villagers tried to offer their condolences.

Sakura was getting a lot of looks of appreciation from a lot of the male side of Konoha, both civilian and shinobi, but soon she was getting annoyed by those looks and promised a whole world of pain to the first guy who dares to even looks towards her. They didn't believe her. Ten minutes, three walls and a half of broken street later most of the men decided that she is not to be crossed. They feared for their life.

They also changed their clothes to something more suitable to walking trough the village and attending the academy.

Sasuke was dressed in a red shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, a pair of blood red pants that had the Suzaku's Order symbol on his left side and red shinobi sandals, red fingerless gloves that had attachable spikes. His hair was put in a high ponytail that went down until the middle back and there where three piercing in his left ear and four in his right one.

Sakura was dressed in something that made Sasuke and Naruto shuddered and double check their weapons. A low cut shirt that showed her extremely well formed breasts, that was also very short, showing her stomach covered in a mesh shirt, blue pants that had Seiryuu's order symbol on their left side and blue heeled shinobi sandals. Her hair was free on her back, hanging until it touched her hips, and she also had the same number of piercing in the ears.

Naruto was also very handsome in a very bright kind of way. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, white pants, a pair of shinobi sandals, and a white sleeveless cloak with a beautiful snowy tiger on the back and the order of Byakko's symbol above his heart. He had a strange necklace with a big round turquoise diamond around his neck. His hair was in his father's style and his scars disappeared making him look even more like the his father. And just like his friends he had the same piercing.

On their way to the academy they pass the fallen heroes monument and saw their future sensei, Hatake Kakashi, standing in front of it looking lost in his memories,. They always wondered were he was spending his time and why he was so late. They found out the answer.

They came in front of the academy with an hour to spare. So they decided to visit their teachers.

"You never told how you graduated last time?" Sasuke said reminding suddenly that Naruto failed the official test.

"Well, after the official test, Mizuki tricked me into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. I was pretty stupid back then so I didn't figure out it was a trap so he can take it out of Konoha. Later I found out he was working for Orochimaru and still does. Just what poor guy is he going to try and trick this time." Naruto explained.

"Wait! How did you pass by Sandaime? That scroll is in the Hokage's tower!" Sakura said.

"Well…I used Oiroke no jutsu… to pass Sandaime… and knock him down… with a nose…bleed…" Naruto said quietly, embarrassed by his younger self stupidity.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped and they were staring at Naruto with a clear 'are-you-shitting-me?' face.

"Guys? You are scaring me!" Naruto said in a small voice.

"You're telling that Sandaime Hokage, also known as the 'Professor' of the ninja world and the one who knows all the jutsu in this village, is a pervert?" Sakura said.

"A closet one. He doesn't take everything up front like Jiraiya and Kakashi." Naruto explained.

"Naruto, he is still a pervert." Sasuke said flatly.

"Yeah, but at least he isn't Jiraiya." Naruto mumbled. They couldn't argue with that.

They got inside the class room and saw Iruka and Mizuki talking. They entered and greeted their teachers.

"Good morning sensei!" the three of them said.

"Naruto? Sakura? Sasuke? My, my you look great!" Iruka said smiling warm at his students and moving to see them better. Sasuke and Naruto were almost as tall as he was, and Sakura was on her way there.

"The Hokage told me that you are coming today in class but I didn't expect you so early. Take a seat; I want to know everything that happened in your journey." He said looking more enthusiast than ever.

"Sure, Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto grinning brightly.

"But a question first. Did Maito Gai got a team last year?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Mizuki said confused by the question.

"Well, we heard about him, and his strange habits… and Hokage-sama said a couple of years ago he might keep him too train us. We refused, of course, but you never know. So what team did he take?" Sasuke said and shuddered.

They were acting of course, they knew exactly what team Gai took, but they wanted to play innocent.

"Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten." was Mizuki's answer.

"They actually let a Hyuuga in his team?" Naruto asked looking dumbstruck.

"It's not like they have anything to say in that matter. The teams were chosen by Hokage-sama himself and the clan's head couldn't say a thing." Iruka explained. "Like you three, I bet good money you three will end up in the same team."

"Yeah, that is because we asked to be in the same team, and we also asked for a strong jounin, someone who is smart and cunning, intelligent and sneaky and without many bad habits." replied Sakura.

'_The poor kids, they didn't know who they were asking for, most likely they will end up with Hatake Kakashi, and he has only two bad habits: reading porn and being late no matter what._' Thought both Mizuki and Iruka.

What nobody knew is the fact that Mizuki was now another agent of goddess Konzeon. She gave him an alternative: either he dies, or he becomes her loyal subject. Guess what Mizuki choose? And he understood that the path towards glory is something hard and not many can take it and he was not one of them. He chooses to teach, because believe it or not he is also very lazy.

Sasuke was the one who started to speak surprisingly enough.

"Well, for start we trained for two years at the Temple of the Setting Sun with the monks and I trained under one of the most sadistic bastard around here. He actually puts Morino Ibiki in shame, his name is Genjou Sanzo." At this both Mizuki and Mizuki paled. Although they were still chunnins they knew Ibiki's fame as the most sadistic bastard in Konoha.

"Sakura's trainer, Cho Hakkai was the one who seemed the most normal, as for Naruto, he trained under Sha Gojyo, a pervert."

"It's not my fault I had him! And you trainer kept butting in!" Naruto defend himself.

"Sanzo knew that Gojyo won't teach you anything. Besides, why are you complain? You got your training!" Sasuke said back.

"You just say that because you didn't want to suffer alone!" Naruto said annoyed at his friend.

"Damn right!" mumbled Sasuke.

"Anyway Sanzo teach them endurance and speed, while Hakkai thought me how to recreate Tsunade's legendary strength and thought me about medicine along with the monks who thought all three of us meditation and kenjutsu." Sakura said, watching with a sweat drop the palling faces of her teachers when she mentioned Tsunade's strength.

"Also they thought us history, math, geography and strategy, making us all rounder. And our last trainer thought us stealth and infiltration; his name was Son Goku." Completed Naruto, proud he actually knows all those things. Sasuke continued their story.

"The next two years we spend it inside Mugenjou, the infinite City under another batch of trainers who worked us ever worse that those four. Sakura was under a demented former medic, turned sadist, on the same foot with Sanzo named Kurodo Akabane and a young man called Fushioin Kazuki, uses strings in battle, so don't annoy her, she can kill you faster than you think, no matter how pretty she looks. And she is the interrogator in our team." Sasuke warned the two teachers and Sakura just smiled sweetly, not denying anything Sasuke said.

Mizuki and Iruka paled even further while thinking: _'I'm not going to look at her in another way than in a brotherly way!'_

"Since Sasuke already finished his elemental training, he was trained under Midou Ban to complete his sharingan, because Ban also has a doujutsu called jagan. Also he was thought by a man called Kakei Jubei in using sebons. But the funniest part was at the beginning of his training when he found out that Jubei was blind and said he couldn't teach him anything. So Jubei naturally sent his ass into hospital for a couple of days. It was funny." Sakura said laughing.

"I'm glad you liked it. Well Naruto's teachers were the Thunder Emperor- Amano Ginji and Fuyu Shido – the Beast Master. And trust me in this case we was the one who had the most work cut down for him, because wind and lightening are two of the hardest elements to control." Sasuke finished.

"We came back at the Temple of the Setting Sun and spend another six months to train on becoming priests. I am priest of Byakko, Sakura is the priestess of Seiryuu and Sasuke is priest of Suzaku. We got our summoning contracts then too. I can summon all kind of tigers both normal and snow tigers as well as the Captain of all Furred Summons, the great white tiger with the same name as the god whose priest I am, Byakko."

"I can summon dragons and also the Captain of all Scaled Summons, the great dragon Seiryuu, again the beast with the same as my god." Said Sakura.

"The same with me. My summon is the captain of all Feathered Summons and named Suzaku like my god." Sasuke said. "The last half of year we got separated and study kenjutsu even further under three masters. I studied under Mibu Kyo and learned the Mumyu Jimpuryuu style. Naruto trained under Himura Kenshin in the Hiten Mitsurigenryuu style and Sakura trained in the Kamiya Kashin Style, a style invented by her master, Kamiya Kaoru and it's a style specifically for women, but she doesn't like to use a sword, she would rather use her fists. And we got reunited three weeks ago and continue on polishing our skills by sparing in a free rules battle. Usually Naruto wins them."

The two teachers turned their attention towards the blond.

"What?! It's not my fault that bloody fox gives me more chakra and stamina, than both of them combined!" he tried to defend himself.

"You know about Kyuubi?" Iruka asked worried.

"Yeah, well is kind of hard to ignore a seal on your stomach! Beside Konzeon-sama promised the fox freedom inside Shangri La if he doesn't disturb me and give me chakra when I need it. It's a win-win situation for me." He said calm.

"You three changed so much…"Iruka said proud. "Well, it's time for the class room to start so get to the class!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto said good bye to their teachers and went towards their class.

"Did you notice?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Mizuki seemed sincere in his words." Was Sasuke's answer.

"Well, Konzeon-sama said we will see some changes in this time line. Most likely she threaten Mizuki and he listen to her." was Naruto's reply.

They came inside the class room already finding Aburame Shino there.

"Good morning!" said Sakura smiling.

"Good morning." Came the silent and calm answer.

The next ten minutes nobody came, but next was a young purple haired, pale lavender eyed Hyuuga, Hinata. She said good morning very silent, but everybody respond to it, surprising her. Sakura thinking is her duty to bring the young Hyuuga out of her shell; she went to her desk and starts to talk with her.

The next person was the loud and annoying Inuzuka Kiba, he said good morning cheerfully, and when he saw Sakura talking to Hinata and Sasuke and Naruto playing shogi said:

"Who the hell are you three?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. You are Inuzuka Kiba, aren't you? Nice to meet you." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, is that you? No way, you look…" Kiba said amazed.

"Older, stronger, hotter?" he said cheekily earning a slap over the head from Sasuke.

"Your move, moron!" he said calmly.

"You didn't have to hit me, bastard!" Naruto said looking at the board, he moved a piece and said. "Check mate."

"What?! You cheated dobe!" Sasuke yelled annoyed he got beaten again.

"No, I didn't! Look at your own pieces and see that I am right." Naruto replied.

"Shut up, I never seem to win at shogi and go when I play with you!"

"Not my fault you rush into things like a mad man and don't think at your future movements!" Naruto said calmly.

"Boys, that's enough!" said Sakura sighing. "What did I do in my past life to deserve such idiots as friends?"

"We are not idiots!" was the collective answer from the two.

Next to her Hinata giggled quietly.

"You think it's funny? Try and stick with them for five years and you will see exactly how funny it is. Is like living with the freaking reincarnation of two clowns. It's both frustrating and nerve wrecking." Said Sakura sighing again.

Next was Shikamaru, who became interest in the three new additions in the moment he saw Naruto's shogi board. He challenged Naruto to a game after he introduced himself, a game he lost. He challenged Sasuke, and also lost. Then he contemplated the two lost games and challenged Naruto again, this time the game end up in a draw. Next to him was Chouji who was eating his favorite chips. Ino came next to them and saw what she never thought she will: Naruto beating Sasuke at shogi. Again.

"You cheated, moron!" Sasuke yelled. Again.

"I am not going to explain that thing again." Naruto said sighing, when she noticed Ino near his desk. "You are Yamanaka Ino, are you not? I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you! The angry bastard over here is Uchiha Sasuke and over there is Haruno Sakura. We are new here. Hope we will understand well." He said smiling.

Ino was dazed. This was the loud mouth idiot five years ago? What the hell happened to him? He was taller than most guys, but not as tall as Sasuke, who contemplated his lost game with a much focused face. Sakura was talking with Hinata but waved when she saw her, and Ino joined them. She also noticed that Sakura the tallest girls, actually was taller than most guys, but she was shorter than Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura? It's really you?"

"Yeah… I know a lot of things have changed with me but I'm still me." She responds smiling at her old friend.

"Where have you been? Did you left with Sasuke-kun and Naruto? Why did you left? Why so long? What did you learn? And what's with these clothes?" Ino start to put questions, but Sakura held a hand up to stop her.

"How do you expect me to answer all those question if you don't give me time to talk?" she said laughing.

"Sorry." Ino said embarrassed.

"It's okay. Well I stayed a long time inside the Temple of the Setting Sun and Mugenjou and I stayed together with Naruto and Sasuke, and we left because we have been destined to became priests or priestess in my case. I am priestess of Seiryuu; Sasuke is priest of Suzaku, while Naruto is priest of Byakko. As for what we learned it's kind of long to tell you exactly but if you manage to get someone to join us I might be able to tell you."

"Who?" Ino asked curious.

"Her name is Tenten and she is a year older than us. She is already a genin, but maybe she needs a break. I heard that her jounin instructor is a little strange. And also if you can get her team mates to come it would be appreciated." Sakura said delicately.

Across Konoha a certain green beast and his team sneezed twice.

"Sure. Who are her team mates?" Ino shrugged

"Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji." Sakura said while Hinata shivered hearing the name of her cousin. "What's wrong, Hinata?"

"Is-s ju-just that me a-and Neji-nii-san d-don't get a-along, because h-he doesn't like t-the main b-branch of the H-Hyuuga fa-family." She said quietly.

Ino and Sakura looked carefully at each other.

"Don't worry, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto will not let him do or say anything about you. They know how it is to grow without a father and so do I, so don't worry." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Y-you mean I a-am i-invited?" Sakura and Ino looked at her strange.

"Of course you are invited, Hinata what made you think you weren't invited?" Sakura asked.

"W-well t-there are s-some kids w-who made this kind o-of gathering, b-but they don't i-invite me. So I just t-thought y-you're just l-like them." She said the last part so quietly that Ino didn't hear her, but Sakura did.

"Sasuke move your ass over here!" she screamed making the Uchiha flinch.

"What?" he said annoyed when he got next to them.

"Be a sweet guy and ask some guys to come Sunday to your house. You know like Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji." She said sweetly.

"Why my house?" he said.

"Because mine is not that big, Naruto doesn't have one yet and you are the only one with a house that big. Beside you don't want to get on the wrong side of me, now do you?" she said in the same sickening sweet voice she was using to their enemies.

"Fine. What hour?" he said. Sadistic Sakura and his house don't make a good combination.

"Eleven in the morning. Make sure you tell them to come in civilian clothes. Oh, and Sasuke, make sure your fan club does not find out, I would hate to see you without a shirt." She said smirking, while Sasuke paled.

"You are one evil woman." Sasuke said shuddering.

"I learned from the best after all." She said smiling.

"Note to self: kill Jackal next time you see him!" he said making his way to the boys and communicating them Sakura's idea.

Naruto said he had nothing against it, just like Chouji did, while Shikamaru said a soft 'Troublesome.', but agreed to come anyway. Kiba said he will have to talk to his mom and sister, but most likely they will let him come.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Sasuke's fan club just announced their arrival. Sasuke was terrified of them and decided to hide himself behind another shogi game. The girls were staring with hearts in their eyes and Sakura was laughing her ass out. She was holding the sides of her stomach and had tears in her eyes. Naruto was pretty much in the same condition, while Hinata and Ino were giggling softly.

"For the name of god, could you two stop? And you girls, news flash: I'm gay! So there is no way I could be with you!" Sasuke screamed making the entire class room silent. You couldn't even hear the birds outside, but Sakura and Naruto were still laughing. They knew Sasuke was gay long ago.

Shikamaru said another soft 'troublesome', Kiba was just staring at Sasuke, Shino was Shino and Chouji dropped his bag of chips. The rest of the guys were looking at him with a pure disgusted face.

"Doesn't it bother you?" was Ino's question towards Sakura.

"What? That he is gay? Not at all. We were afraid he was asexual!" Sakura laughed.

Iruka came inside with Mizuki and start teaching. He noticed the tense atmosphere between the boys and Sasuke, but he left it alone, after an hour he looked at Mizuki who nodded and got up from his chair.

"Ok I want to know what happened before I came in because in because there is no way I can work in this kind of atmosphere." He said strictly looking at the faces of his students.

"It's my fault Iruka sensei. I told them a certain thing about me which I shouldn't and they reacted like it's the end of the world."

"And what exactly is that thing you said Sasuke?" Mizuki asked.

Sasuke just mumbled something under his breath. Iruka and Mizuki were looking one at another because they couldn't understand what he said.

"Care to repeat that because I couldn't understand."

"I'm gay, ok!" ha said loudly "I know is not something you are not used to but it's not the end of the world. I mean if Naruto and Sakura could understand why can they? Is not like I will go hunting them! I have my standards! Which none of them can pass, exception being Naruto."

The two teachers were at a complete loss. It was the first time a student came in front and said he is gay.

"Oh, I didn't know you care so much for me, Sasuke-chan!" Naruto said slyly.

"You wish dobe! I would rather turn straight then sleep with you!" Sasuke snorted. "And don't call me Sasuke-chan, usuratonkachi!"

"You're hurting my feelings! And after all the love I gave you!" Naruto continued, just to piss of Sasuke. That was so hard to do.

"Keep talking moron, and I'll make sure to send you to hospital more that a couple of days. And I'll make sure Sakura won't heal you either." Sasuke said with maniac glint in his eyes that make Naruto think it was safer to keep his mouth shut. Then he turned towards the rest of his class: "I'm not going to chase you around the village, and you won't see me kissing in front of you, I like my privacy and I respect the fact that some are idiots. Beside is not the end of the world, as I said before."

"How can it not? You are the only Uchiha around!" one of his fan girls said sobbing.

"Go stalk my brother, then. He is an Uchiha too, older than me and straight at the last count." He said annoyed at his fan girls.

"But isn't he the one who…" another one said fearfully.

"You're picky too now?" he said flatly.

Most of the guys had amused smiles on their faces and Sasuke knew that he won them over. He put his head on his forearms and starts taking a good nap with Shikamaru and Naruto.

Time flew and Sasuke found himself one Sunday at the Uchiha mansion together with Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji finishing the last touches at the party Sakura initiated. All of them were in casual clothes and they were waiting for the girls and three surprise guests to appear.

They didn't have to wait too long. A half of hour later the girls showed up. Sakura was wearing an extremely short blue shirt, a blue and silver shirt and matching heels. Ino was in a purple knee long dress, while Hinata was wearing a beautiful summer white dress that went over her knees. The surprise guests were Neji Hyuuga, Tenten and Lee. Tenten was in a pair of long black jeans and a red t-shirt, while Neji and Lee were wearing their usual outfit.

"Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long. A certain white eyed idiot didn't want to let his daughter to come! So I had to prove my nick-name!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Which? The 'Lady Poison' one or the 'second Tsunade' one? " Naruto replied cheekily, grinning.

"The 'Second Tsunade' one!" she replied just as cheerily.

"Ouch! How many walls are missing from the Hyuuga compound? Two, three?" Sasuke said wincing.

"Sixteen!" said a very annoyed Neji.

"And you are?" Sasuke asked also annoyed by this asshole's attitude.

He knew who Neji was of course, but just to annoy him, he asked anyway. Beside it was funny seeing how such a 'prodigy' like Neji was making such a fool out of himself. He wouldn't lie. The Hyuuga got under his skin like nobody else could because the asshole didn't appreciate the family he still had, unlike himself, but he had Naruto and Sakura who made up for his lost family.

"None of your business." Neji said coldly.

"Since this is my house, I do believe it is my business. If you don't like it Hyuuga, you know where the door is." He said just as cold.

The air around them suddenly became cold as ice, but Naruto and Sakura continued the preparation just the same and were smirking one to each other.

"I am not here of my own free will. I have to stay and protect Hinata-sama." He said stressing the 'sama' part.

"Then let me spare you the problem. If you are not out from the Uchiha manor in the next thirty seconds the A.N.B.U are going to need your teeth to identify you." He said so coldly, you would think he is the priest of Seiryuu not Sakura.

"And come back when you learned proper manner. I don't care if you are the son of one of the gods themselves, when you are somebody else's house you speak civil and try not to offend your hosts. Now get the hell out and tell Hiashi that we'll bring Hinata home later." Sasuke turned around and start helping Naruto and Sakura.

Neji took one look at his back, his fists closed in rage before turning and walking towards the exit. The others knew that both Neji and Sasuke were annoyed.

"What? That idiot reminds me a little too much of myself before I left to the Temple of the Setting Sun and start training with Sanzo for me to actually like him!" he tried to defend himself in front of his friends.

"What Sasuke is trying to say is that Neji reminds him of what he could have become if a certain blue eyed goddess haven't stepped down from Shangri La and took us to train." Sakura explained.

"Yeah, he was bent on revenge, but somehow in his long talks with Sanzo he managed to let go of his hate. Or at least I think he let go." Naruto continued.

"Of course I let go, usuratonkachi! Do you see me chasing Itachi around?"

"No, but then again nobody could understand what goes inside that pretty head of yours!" Naruto said sulking.

"Let's say it involves you, me, candles and whipped cream." Sasuke said smirking at the other's teen blushing face.

"In your dreams teme!" Naruto said back.

"I'll see to it tonight, my little Naru-chan!" Sasuke keeping up the taunt.

"Now, who looks like he had been hanging with Gojyo a little too much?" Naruto asked back sarcastically.

"Don't compare me to that pervert moron!"

"Then you shouldn't talk like one either, bastard!"

The others groaned, asking the gods why they have to be punished for these two idiots.

Many hours of explanation later, the party ended. Hinata and Tenten hit off like they were old friends; furthermore Tenten was very surprised that such a Hyuuga could live inside those cold walls. Lee declared Sasuke his new rival, but Sasuke said he already had a rival: Naruto. Lee also declared his new love to Sakura and that he will protect her forever, but the girl turned him down delicately telling him that she is not interested and doesn't need protection. After all she can break walls with her fists.

The rest of the time they chatted, or slept in Shikamaru's case, while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura entertained them with stories about their trainers.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were on their way to the Hyuuga estate talking with the shy girl. At the gate they were expected by Hiashi himself and a smirking Neji. They smirked evil in their head and looked at each other making sure to let Sasuke do all the talking. He had a bone to pick with this asshole.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter home, Haruno-san, Uchiha-san, Namikaze-san. I heard from Neji that was a little bit of incident between him and Uchiha-san is that true?"

"Yes. You nephew was being a jerk towards his cousin and I told him to get out from my home."

"I see. I will make sure he will be punished later."

"What for? For distasting his family? He is thirteen, you can't expect him to think like a grown up, Hiashi. Beside I think that wounding his pride was enough of a punishment for him."

"Hyuuga are a noble clan…" Hiashi tried to argue looking proud and immovable, but Sasuke cut him off quickly.

"I can assure you that from my point of view, you are nothing but noble. I know about your little bird-in-cage seal, and I believe it brings even more shame upon your family. What kind of twisted family enslaves their own flesh and blood?" Sasuke said.

"So you think your family was perfect?" Hiashi said enraged. The brat had the nerve to criticized his family!

"Never said that and never will. My family and my clan were twisted too, somehow I believe ever worse that the Hyuuga clan. The children of my clan were shone into becoming the perfect weapon since before they could talk and walk. My clan was too arrogant, too proud and too blind to see the monsters they were creating. My own brother was one of those monsters. No child should become an A.N.B.U captain at thirteen, because of the blood and all the violence. Especially an Uchiha shouldn't. The sharingan can record everything and your mind simply can't stand it. Perhaps it was better that my brother killed them."

He then left leaving three rather shocked Hyuuga behind him, Naruto and Sakura by his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the next part. The next one will be the team gathering and meting Kakashi-sensei…again.

Pairing is still undecided, but NaruSasu is a permanent one

Until next time. Angel no miko.


	5. Chapter 5 Remembrance of the past

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Kakashi-sensei and the true meaning of friendship

The news spread like wild fire.

The fact that the last Uchiha put down the entire Hyuuga family was the gossip of Konoha. Most believed that the young Uchiha shouldn't have done that. But those who knew the truth about the bird-in-cage seal said it was the best thing that happened in years.

He was one of them.

Hatake Kakashi didn't know what to think about his new students. For the first time in years he was sitting in front of the memorial stone and he wasn't thinking about his wrenched past. No, he was thinking about the future. A future he could feel it from now on, it's going to give him head aches.

Earlier that day he got the job of training the three young sages that returned from a rather long journey. There was only one problem. Nobody seemed to know exactly the extend of their powers.

Kakashi knew they were priests and respectively priestess of their orders, and sages over two elements each, but what exactly did that meant? Could they control those elements without hand seals and less chakra? Could they make new forms of manipulation? How fast were they? What taijutsu did they know?

Also their academy records didn't helped because they scored exactly the same in the test papers and throwing, the same thing can be said in taijutsu. They used the basic academy forms. Again an other paradox. Sasuke beat Sakura, Sakura beat Naruto and Naruto beat Sasuke. It was like an infuriating game of ja-ken-pou, where they cancel each other out.

These three kids have a secret. A big one. Sakura has Tsunade's strength, but Tsunade didn't left any written records of how she developed it and he was pretty sure she couldn't reconstruct it on her own. Also the biggest mystery was the two boys, who didn't display any kind of skill, beside the fact they can outrun anybody in the village even Gai. And that alone was telling something.

Without him noticing, his steps took him to the academy, where at one he was supposed to take his students. There was only one problem. It was ten in the morning. So he decided to stick around and see what's going on. One of his friends, Iruka was standing behind the desk and currently was yelling at Kiba for another prank the young Inuzuka made. Iruka finally managed to calm down with Mizuki's help and start to announce the teams. Poor Mizuki, he had to take a full force yelling from Iruka and Kakashi was certain he saw him winching.

The first six teams were weak. Kakashi could count their skills with one glance. None of them actually had talent. But the seventh one:

"Team seven: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

The world came crashing down around Kakashi. That sole name, Namikaze meant the world to him. He left quickly after that failing to notice the three passing glances his future students throw him.

"Team eight: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba. Team ten, since team nine is still a genin: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji."

The last two teams start cursing. They owned Naruto money. They had a small bet in that Sunday and they lost. All of them. The teachers were confused but when Naruto announced that he wants his money, they figure out it has to do something with a bet. But all of them including the shy and demure Hyuuga Hinata?

"Get out of my face, brats! I have never had such disobedient brats to teach! And I hope I never will! May god have mercy of your trainers!" yelled Mizuki.

"You didn't have to yell at them, Mizuki!" said Iruka, but Mizuki just threw him a pointed look making Iruka think at all the times Kiba skipped class, or Chouji start eating, or Shikamaru start sleeping. "Maybe you are right. Now in the case of the new team seven, who should we pity? The three little genins or the big and bad Kakashi?"

Mizuki snorted at the 'little' comment, but then start thinking about what Iruka said.

"So you noticed it too?" Mizuki inquired.

"Yeah. They faked their scores, although I wonder how they did it. Even the hand writing seems the same. As for taijutsu, from what I know, it's impossible. They said that Naruto wins most of their spars because he has more stamina, but now I don't know what to think." Iruka said.

Across Konoha, a grey haired jounin stood in front of the memorial stone. Now his mind was an array of emotions.

All because of that little name. Why hasn't he listened to the rumors better? Could Naruto be his sensei's son? The more he thought about it the more sense it made. He knew that his sensei was a very honorable man and he wouldn't have used another child to seal Kyuubi in, if his own was just born.

He saw Naruto so many times before he left, hell he even saved him a couple of times when an idiotic drunk yard tried to beat the small child. For Naruto he was always 'Inu-san', named after his A.N.B.U mask. But he never made the connection between the sunshine blond hair and blue eyes of the young demon container and the same eyes and hair of his sensei.

He wondered how like so many times before what would his sensei say if he saw how his hero… no, his son, had been treated by this village. He would get mad, no doubt, probably threatening to kill anybody that touched him and most likely doing that.

Kakashi remembered that Naruto was always such a kind boy when he was a child. Even if he hardly had money, he saw feeding birds and other small animals in the park with the little bread he sometimes had. He didn't deserve the childhood he had.

Then he felt three different chakra signatures approaching the monument and had the most sudden urge to hide. And for once in his life he did what his instincts told him to: he ran and hides in the foliage of the trees.

He did the right thing. One minute later and his new team would have seen him.

They came to the stone and Kakashi noticed they had three small perfumed candles with them. They lit them and turn towards the tree Kakashi was sitting.

"Now what? We go back in the class room?" Naruto asked, and Kakashi's heart skipped a beat, because Naruto was talking the same way his sensei talked. Calm and deep.

"Would you rather stay around Kiba right now?" Sasuke said disbelieving.

Another person from his past came hunting Kakashi. Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke looked exactly like the older Uchiha, but he could feel the warmth in his voice when he talked with Sakura or Naruto. Itachi was the perfect example of too much too early and that made him dangerous. Sasuke was right when he told Hiashi that his family created monsters.

"It's not my fault that idiot didn't knew about my luck!" Naruto tried to defend himself, but his friends just send him a looked that said don't-even-think-about-it!

"Fine, fine! I knew that the old man was going to put them that way!" Naruto said.

'_Old man?! He calls Hokage-sama old man?!'_ Kakashi thought disbelieving looking at the three youths who managed to break whatever Kakashi thought about them in less than a minute.

"Naruto, swear to me you did not sneak inside the Hokage tower again!" moaned Sakura.

"Of course not Sakura, the last time was a stupidity from my side. I swear everybody is that stupid at six, beside how was I supposed to know that the thing I put my hands on was the forbidden scroll?" He said.

"Yeah, but that stupidity of yours managed to make you learn kage bushin, which helped both Sakura and me. Beside that jutsu is your trade mark. Neither me or Sakura can make hundred of them like you." Snorted Sasuke amused.

"I know, but this time I actually used my head. I knew Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji will be placed together because their parents worked great together, as for Hinata, Kiba and Shino I knew all three of them came from families who use some sort of tracking. Byakugan, dog's senses and bugs."

"So you're telling me that Hinata's team is a tracking one? But I thought they don't get a specialty until they are chunin, and maybe until then they aren't even together." Sakura said lying near the three Kakashi sit in. Naruto sit next to her, while Sasuke laid his head on the grass between the two of them and staring up into the tree.

"It's true, but look at the other alternatives: beside our team, Hinata and Ino's, none of the other teams have any kind of skills." Sasuke said.

"Sad, but also true." Sakura said. "So what does that makes us?"

"Most likely the gorilla unit. The front line in a war." He said.

"Well, our abilities are quiet perfect for it. Sakura is the medic, you are the heavy fighter and I am the assassin. What get by you, doesn't pass by me." Sasuke explained.

"And I get stuck with patching your asses at the end of the fight, right?" Sakura said annoyed.

"Hell, no! Life would be boring if we obey the laws all the time. You will stay with us and kick some ass with that inhuman strength of yours!" Naruto said.

"Although I doubt any sane shinobi, who actually cares for his life will come in fifty feet radius of you. Your fists, your poisons and you sadism. I couldn't say which is worse." Sasuke said amused by that possibility.

"No shinobi is sane, Sasuke, I thought you knew that. But there are those who are afraid of death." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, but we aren't shinobi Sasuke, and Sanzo made sure we know that all the time. We are sages." Sakura said. "Well if we are a gorilla unit, and Hinata's team is a tracking one, what makes Ino's?"

"The interrogation and support team. Shikamaru has kagemane and Ino her mental techniques, while Chouji is the support." Naruto said thinking.

"I swear they are trying to makes us the new Sannins, but I don't mind. I enjoy breaking somebody's mind." Sakura said grinning

"Sadist. You know I like you more now that you aren't a fan girl anymore." Sasuke said.

"I think I know you better now that you are gay. But to tell you the truth I was afraid you were asexual for a long time. I was actually trying to wonder who is going to revive the clan." She said slyly.

Naruto and Sasuke took one look at each other and said in the same time:

"Itachi."

"You are so evil, leaving all that on your brother's shoulders." Sakura said laughing.

"I know and I like it. Now let me get some sleep." Sasuke said closing his eyes. Sakura did the same, lying on her back, while Naruto threw a hand over both Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi smiled seeing how those three interact, but the disturbing news he found out made him leave his spot and start wondering trough Konoha.

Naruto stole the forbidden scroll and learned kage bushin. When he was six. He also can make hundreds. Sasuke and Sakura both know the technique.

Sakura is a medic Nin, very useful, also very hard to achieve. She was a fan girl. Also she is sadist and knows about poisons.

Sasuke seems to have no resentment against Itachi for what happened with the clan, he actually makes fun of his brother. Also he is gay.

Again small information that told him many things, but also nothing. He would have to talk to both Mizuki and Iruka.

*

"Team seven? I couldn't say many things about them. Beside the act they are close friends with team ten and team eight, they also seem friends with team nine, Gai's team. Or at least Tenten and Lee, not actually Neji." Said Mizuki thinking.

"They also faked all of their scores here in the academy, including taijutsu and paper tests. Even their hand writing looks the same." Iruka added.

"They are a mystery. But they are good at hiding it. They behave like normal children, but they are powerful. Sasuke is the leader, while Sakura is the information gathering one and surprisingly enough, Naruto is the strategist. Most likely he can give you a fool proof strategy any time of the day and most likely against anybody with the right amount of information." Mizuki said.

"Thanks. See you two around."

"Sure." Iruka said turning back to grade some papers.

*

Two hours later, Sakura Sasuke and Naruto found themselves alone in a room waiting for Kakashi. Asuma and Kurenai already came and pick their teams, just like the other sensei, one of them being Mitarashi Anko. The three pitied team two. Although they wouldn't become genins this time, just being around Anko was a torture it self.

After just fifteen minutes a silver gray head came and look around the classroom. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto nearly had a heart attack when they understood it was Kakashi.

"Team seven?" they nodded. "Good I am your trainer, Hatake Kakashi. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He said that and vanquished in a grey smoke. Team seven shook their head and with a small flick of chakra they disappeared too.

Just two seconds after Kakashi end up on roof the three arrived. Sakura in a small pool of water, Sasuke in a poof of fire and Naruto in a gust of wind. Kakashi was left dumb stuck, but he simple raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I think we should get to know each other a little batter. State your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

"Why don't you start, sensei. We know nothing about you." Sakura said _'Not true, but let's keep it that way, you perverted lazy bastard'_ she thought just like the other two.

"Fine by me, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes or my dislikes are none of your business, I don't have any hobbies, as for dreams… I never thought about one." He said.

"What are you? A robot?" asked Naruto perplexed. "I find it hard to believe you have no dreams."

"Well, until later this is what you will know about me." he said smugly.

"I already know many things about you. Copy cat Kakashi; also know as Sharingan Kakashi, known for being able to copy a thousand jutsu with the help of one sharingan eye from Uchiha Obito who died in the Iwa-Konoha war. Also known for being extremely late, which you were not today and for the fact you enjoy a certain orange book, which you read in broad daylight and in public." Sakura said smiling sweetly.

"How do you know all that?" he said his eye narrowing dangerously.

"Morino Ibiki has one of the greatest Intel around, but he doesn't like when people play mind games on him. I just asked him, and don't think I didn't asked about other jounin as well." Sakura said still smiling.

'_Damn you, Ibiki! You couldn't even keep your mouth shut up in front of a twelve years old girl. Some sadist you are, you jerk!_' Kakashi thought cursing in such a manner that would make a sailor blush.

"Stop cursing Ibiki, sensei. It's not his fault. Sakura has been trained by an ever worse sadist than him." Naruto said, full of empathy towards the older jounin.

"Some how I find it hard to believe that some where out there is a person even worse than Ibiki. Since you seem so talkative, how about you go first, Blondie." He said.

"Sure. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and my likes are training, learning new jutsu, hanging with my friends and ramen. I dislike traitors or those who seek too muck power. My hobbies includes gardening and sparing with Sakura and Sasuke. My dream of course is to be Hokage, like my father." He said.

"So the rumors are true after all. You are the son of the Yondaime." Kakashi said quietly.

"Yeah, but on the bright side, Sakura is not Tsunade's daughter, although they have the same amount of strength." That earned a slap over the head that made him had a face first meting with the floor. Kakashi winced at that thinking. '_If I get in range of her fists, I might as well buy myself a coffin.'_

"The young lady next." He said choosing his words carefully.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like medical ninjutsu and hanging with friends. I dislike traitors. My hobby is flower pressing, as for a dream, I would say being the chief of Konoha hospital." She said.

"And you the last."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training and hanging with my friends. I dislike traitors and those narrow minded. My hobbies are hanging with my friends and sleeping. Fro my dream, I want to become an A.N.B.U commander."

'_I was right. No thoughts on revenge what so ever. Maybe he gives up, or he waits his brother to come out. Both of them good plans actually._' Kakashi thought smiling.

"Well, tomorrow we will make a small training together also your first mission. I heard about you three and the fact that you are sages and I want to see for myself what that means. So early and brightly in the morning, about six o'clock I want you at training ground seven, with all your weapons and well fed. I hope you will not fail my little test."

"Of course not, sensei. Just make sure you bring some chakra pills, you might need them after we finish with you." Naruto said grinning foxy. He just threw a hard challenge.

"You want war, brats?" he said amused by the nerve these three had.

"Would we go through the trouble of annoying you if we didn't?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Just be there, brats, and don't dare quitting in the middle." He said.

"We were about to say the same thing about you sensei." Sakura smiled.

"Well, see you tomorrow." He said and vanquish in a grey smoke.

"That was interesting." Naruto said. "But also frightening. I don't know why, but my instincts tell me I should be prepared tomorrow morning."

"Same here."

"And here. I have a bad felling about this." Sakura said shivering. She just didn't know how right she was.

The next morning Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sit under a tree double checking their weapons when Kakashi came. They were dressed in their 'all battle mode' way.

Sasuke was in red pants with fire going on a side, red long sleeved shirt with a golden red armor on his chest, his forehead protector on his right arm, near his order symbol. There were combat boots on his legs, and a red sword on his hip and his hair was put in a high ponytail.

Sakura was dressed in a pair of blue pants, a blue long sleeved shirt, a blue armor above her full chest and combat boots. She also had a sword on her hip that was blue, and her hair was in a high ponytail and then braided to help her in combat. Her forehead protector was on her right leg near the symbol of her order.

Naruto was dressed just like his friends, only his clothes were white with black stripes. He also had a sword, a pure white one, and his hair was in his father's style. His forehead protector around his neck, and his long sleeveless coat fluttered around him.

But Kakashi wasn't alone. Next to him were Gai and his team and an unknown A.N.B.U.

"Good morning brats." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"So that's what you are going to call us from now on?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, and nothing you say is going to make me change my mind." He said. "Well, let's start, shall we? This is Maito Gai who will be helping me, and captain Tenzou from A.N.B.U. they will help me properly analyze your abilities. Team nine is here just to watch the show."

"I would rather train alone." Mumbled Neji.

"Go ahead. Nobody is keeping you here by force." Sasuke respond coldly.

"Sasuke." Sakura sighed.

"Neji." Tenten said as a warning.

"Do not worry my youthful student because you will learn many from these three." Gai yelled striking a good guy pose.

"To tell you the truth, now I can say that I am happy we didn't get Gai as a teacher." Mumbled Sakura.

"Too damn right!" was Naruto's reply. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, I will be fighting Sakura, Tenzou will take Naruto and Sasuke will be fighting Gai."

"What, you are not going to test us in teamwork?" Sakura said surprised, but grinning none the less.

"Look brats! I might be late and lazy, but I know when I am outnumbered, ok? Your teamwork is perfect. I can bet my life on it, because you spend five years training together outside Konoha. So today I want to see what you can do."

"Does this mean we can skip d-class missions?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Nope, we are still doing those." Kakashi said smiling.

"Damn perverted sadistic sensei!" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Well, you became a team if two out three manage to defeat their opponents. We start now" Kakashi said.

By the end of the fights team nine was standing dumb struck? Let's see why.

Sakura and Kakashi faced off first in a small duel of wills. But then Kakashi disappeared. Sakura let her chakra spread and felt her sensei underground. Gathering chakra in her fist, she slammed it on the ground making sure several hundred square meters of earth were turned around. Tenten and Lee's eyes were wide, but Neji stayed calm. He already saw her doing that.

"Found you, Kakashi-sensei!" she said. Kakashi's own eyes were wide.

He then starts to attack her in taijutsu, but he couldn't even land a fist on her. Hey style seemed somewhere between a jyuuken and zettaiken, both of them quiet dangerous and lethal. He then tried some ninjutsu. First he tried Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique, but Sakura just froze it and broke it. Then he tried Earth Release: Inner Decapitation technique, again succeed in failure, because Sakura just jumped over then start bring her heel down in Tsunade's technique Painful Sky Leg.

The cherry on top of the cake came when Sakura start to ring a bell. Kakashi tried the release on genjutsu, but Sakura wasn't using genjutsu, she was using the strings stored inside the bell to tie up Kakashi and to win.

Next were Sasuke and Gai. Neji said that fate won't allow Sasuke to win, while Tenten, Sakura and Naruto just shake their heads.

This fight was even quicker. Sasuke was a prodigy when it came to moving to a speed only Naruto was being able to keep up with, and then when he was using Hiraishin. Sasuke called it Shunpo and was based of the hiraishin, but about ten times slower. But in combination with Mumyu Jimpuryuu and the zettaiken, Gai was out like a light. He only needed two minutes.

"Guess I beat the hell out of that fate of yours, right?" Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk while passing by Neji. The pale eyed boy look like he was ready to kill Sasuke, but he knew that with ten years worth of training he couldn't. He hated to admit it, but Sasuke was strong, very strong. Now it came down to the last one. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Neji heard about him. That he was the son of the Yondaime, and that his godfather was Jiraiya of the Sannins. So he had to be stronger that the other two. But the man he was going against is an A.N.B.U. the elite of this village so it wouldn't be so easy, although he wouldn't call Gai easy, or Kakashi. It's just this one is more prepared that the other two in all the areas.

Naruto took a small bow and waited until his opponent took one too. Then he attacked. His style of kenjutsu was designed to look like a flash of light reflected on his sword. He also knew Shunpo, but unlike Sasuke he didn't liked to use it, so he did the next thing possible, he used his father's old technique Hiraishin. From a small summoning scroll he called hundred of tri-pronged kunais who scattered around the battle field.

"He knows it?" Kakashi asked shocked, and Sasuke nodded once. Even Gai looked spooked.

"To know what?" Tenten asked confused.

"Hiraishin. The technique that made Yondaime a flee-on-sight for anybody below kage in the Iwa-Konoha war. The fastest technique in this world, which made Yondaime a legend. Now Naruto will become a legend. If he knows this one he must know the other one as well." Gai said looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"He does. The Rasengan is a technique easy for him. Also he made it even more powerful by adding his nature manipulation, the wind making a move called Wind Release: Rasen-shiruken. An s-class technique. Along that he can control wind and lightening with his free will, just like I can do that with fire and earth, or Sakura with water and ice. We are strong but there was a price for it." Sasuke said confusing the genins from team nine.

"They had no childhood. For five years they trained more that any other person in this world. That's why their trainer is Kakashi. He also knows how it fells when the only thing you wake up in the morning just for training and to sleep thinking at the next day training." Gai explained his confused students.

"We trained sixteen hour a day, often forgetting about food or sleep. We had a mission that we had to complete." Sakura said in a small voice. "Neither of us was ready for this king of training, but we managed to finish our training because we were there one for another. When our family was hundreds of miles away, we only had each other. Of course Sasuke and Naruto are orphans, and I do not have a father, but I knew somebody is waiting for me to return here. But they come back to an empty house, so I became their family just like they became mine. This is the true meaning of friendship and team work. To became family to a bunch of total strangers."

Tenten had tears in her eyes, while Lee was looking extremely sober, just like Gai. Neji was looking down towards the ground, thinking he was lucky he still had a family, no matter how twisted it was. It also made his see that the children shouldn't pay for what their parents have done. Maybe Sasuke was right and fate was non existent.

The battle between Naruto and Tenzou finished in the moment Naruto start using Hiraishin. In twenty seconds Tenzou had numerous cuts and bruises. A swift tap on his forehead made him fall into a black abyss.

Sakura rushed and start to heal Tenzou who awoke five minutes later.

Kakashi smiled at his team.

"Team seven starts their missions tomorrow at ten." He said making his three new pupils start yelling. But Kakashi had his eyes trained on the three sages in front of him. These three were hiding a great secret and something told him he wasn't going to like it. But he will not bother them with questions. They will have to open up to him, because his trust was hard to gain.

*

Rather than decide to go somewhere to eat, Naruto and Sakura just crashed up at Sasuke's place. They had things to talk. Their future was just starting to unravel and they had to make sure everything worked in their hands.

"What are we going to do with Kakashi?" Naruto asked, the leader once again.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, a little confused.

"I might have been an idiot in the past, but this time I am not. Perhaps you didn't see, but Kakashi doesn't trust us. We have to earn his trust. And most likely that will have to be achieved by telling him the truth." He said lazily. "And there is also the problem with Neji and Shikamaru. Both of them are smart enough to realize something is wrong with our story."

"We will take them one problem at the time. First: Kakashi." Sakura said. "we will tell him the truth. The same truth we said to Itachi, just a little more different, because we have to explain how Sasuke knows Chidori and made about ten variation of it. The same with me and Tsunade's strength and Naruto's father jutsus."

"Well…I have one thing to say to you two: **we are in deep kimchi**!" Naruto groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for the wonderful review and I hope I have not disappointed you.

Angel no miko.


	6. Chapter 6 Who we were

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5

Adventures in the Land of Wave

They were getting sick of D rank missions and of Kakashi's bad habit of being always late. It looks like Kakashi went back on reading his books and being three-four hours late daily.

And they showed it.

Naruto increased the numbers of prank made on the Hokage. It was funny seeing the usual calm and collected Hokage covered in honey, feathers and glitter. Sakura started taking extra shifts at the hospital just to make sure she didn't have to make them. So Naruto and Sasuke made sure that Kakashi won't be able to skip one of their training sessions and they had taken revenge for the D ranked missions. They put in hospital. For a long time.

Three weeks later, Kakashi left the hospital. Naruto and Sasuke were sadists that day and made sure he would stay a long time in hospital.

Now the entire team seven sat in front of the Hokage, waiting for a mission. The old man was smiling, but in an evil way, towards Kakashi.

"I warned you, Kakashi-kun, not to test their patience, but you didn't listen to me. So I decided to test them now. Your next assignment will take out side Konoha in the Nami no Kuni. You are to protect Tazuna-san and the bridge he is building. Send him in." the aged Hokage said.

"What's this? Three kids and a scarecrow? These fellows are going to protect me? They looked like their dressed for Halloween! Especially the blond one, the pink haired bimbo and the brunet emo one. Are they even a ninja? You look like you stepped down from the cover of a teenage magazine." Tazuna said drinking more sake.

"Who the hell is a pink haired bimbo, you drunk bastard? And which part exactly from Sasuke is emo?" Naruto growled.

"What about me, brat?" Kakashi said amused.

"What are talking about, Osoide-sensei? You are a scarecrow; even your name says it!" Naruto responded cheekily, winking at his teacher. Kakashi groaned and for the nth time he wished he failed this team. They were more trouble than they were worth it.

"My name is Tazuna and I want super protection from you until we reached Nami and until I finished my super bridge!" the half drunk man said taking another sip from the sake bottle he was holding. "Even if my protections are three brats and a scare crow."

"Shut up, old man!" Naruto yelled. He nearly forgot how annoying that old drunk man was and was on his way to hurt him pretty badly when Kakashi sat in front of him looking directly at him. He must of read Naruto's mind. His three students wouldn't put behind the masked man. They didn't knew anything about him and he made sure they couldn't find out in both timelines.

"Now, now, Naruto you can't kill the client." Kakashi tried to resonate with his student/teammate. He knew Sakura wouldn't be a problem, but Naruto would be one and if Sasuke is near him, the danger just became triple, not double. Those two have the bad habit of influencing each other and that was extremely dangerous.

"We'll meet in front of the west gate in one hour. Be there on time Kakashi sensei, for the name of god." Naruto said and vanquished in a gust of wind, while Sakura left in a small puddle and Sasuke in burning flames.

"I should warn you now, Tazuna-san, that those three you just call a bunch of brats have been able to disable three of my best men in a one to one combat. They are very proficient in using all kind of ninja arts. Also do not cross them. They have a very short temper that tends to explode if you provoke them. They are a great team. You will be safe with them as long as you keep your mouth shut." The Hokage warned the bridge maker, who gulped and nodded nervous.

Outside the room, on the roof top of the Hokage building three shadows were standing tall, looking into the horizon.

"It has begun."

"So it has…"

"…Our road of no return."

They disappeared soon after. Two hour later Sasuke Sakura and Naruto were on their way towards Nami no Kuni. Tazuna spoke a little of his country and Sakura asked of the five shinobi nation to make sure that Tazuna was being entertained while they looked for signs in their enemy approach.

Kakashi was about to tell yet another joke when something caught his attention. It was a puddle in the middle of the road about a hundred meters in front of them.

'_What an amateur hiding place! But still it's a place too good for a usual thief._' Kakashi thought when he saw the puddle in the middle of the road.

Sakura was trying and failing to hide her laugh at the sight before her. Naruto and Sasuke knew what they were up against and shared a glanced one at the other, while Kakashi glared at his three students. They were making a fool out of him trying to contain their laughter.

The demon brothers attacked when the last one, Kakashi in this case, passed the puddle they were hiding in. But they didn't end up too far, because Sakura's fists send them to oblivion. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto winced visibly.

"I think you hurt them bad, Sakura. And you didn't hit them nowhere near as hard as you hit me!" Naruto whined.

"Of course I didn't hit them as hard as I try to hit you! Beside you infuse all of your blocks with the same amount of chakra I pump in my fists." She said looking at her fists.

"But why are they here? This is a C ranked mission." Naruto asked looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Something tells me that our big mouth client knows about this and why they are here." Sasuke said collecting the two bodies and caring them towards the woods and taking most of their weapons after he tied up.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were waiting calmly for Tazuna to start explaining. Kakashi was just glaring. When it was obvious that he will not be telling anything, Kakashi turned to treats.

"This is a C ranked mission and the demon brothers are chunin level missing Nins from Mizu. They shouldn't be here. They were either after one of us, either after you, but you said that nobody, but thieves or robbers should attack us. Last time I checked these three shouldn't have any enemies ('You have no idea how many enemies we actually have!' the three young Nins thought smirking on the inside) and my enemies are not stupid enough as in actually coming after me. They know they would end up dead. Well, it looks like you have something to tell us, Tazuna-san…" Kakashi start, looking at the bridge maker. "…or perhaps I should let Sakura test her newest poisons on you?"

Kakashi never joked when it came down to a mission and frankly he hated liars. And he was glaring so hard at the poor man in front of him; you could really feel the air around him crack with electricity. This was not a very good thing.

"I vote for poison testing." Sakura said cheerfully, while the boys were grinning evilly behind her.

"Look… Nami is not a big country, and we are very poor, the Daimyou himself doesn't have much money. I signed this as a C ranked mission because I don't have money for a higher ranked one." Tazuna tried to explain, avoiding the subject of the discussion.

"Still that doesn't explain why you are targeted. And Nami should have plenty of resources that should produce money. Fish, woods, mineral waters, or at least in theory." Sasuke said.

"Well, not long ago a man came and took away all our transports routes so we are kind of isolated from the outside world." Tazuna said not looking up.

"What man?" Naruto asked.

"His name is Gatou."

"Gatou?! As in Gatou Shipping? That Gatou?" Kakashi said startled by this news. If Gatou was behind Kakashi doubted next time it will be a chunin again. Maybe an A ranked missing Nin or worse an S class missing one. But he knew that his team will manage no matter what.

"This is a B ranked mission or even an A ranked one if our next opponent is a higher ranked one. Honestly we should go back to Konoha and get at least another jounin. Or we should just let him here and stop defending him. He did break the contract." Kakashi said sighing. Really he should listen to the rumors more often. And start training again.

"You seem not to care about my life, but it's alright. I understand. It's your job, after all. But if I die, my young and beautiful daughter will cry and my young grandson will curse and hate the Konoha forever." He said making a couple of fake sobs.

The four Nins rolled their eyes and looked one to another.

"Stop the fake crying, for Kami-sama's name! Even Kakashi's excuses at being four hours late have more credibility than your dramatically story." Sakura said annoyed

The boys snorted at Sakura's side remark.

"That if he didn't pull the same one every couple of days." Sasuke retorted.

"We continue, no matter what, Kakashi sensei." Naruto said in a strong voice clearly the leader between them.

Kakashi sighed. He knew this is going to happen. So they continued their road.

They weren't too far from Tazuna's house when they had to fight their next attacker. Hearing a small noise in one of the bushes Naruto quickly threw a kunai which scared the hell out of a small white rabbit.

"What the hell? A white rabbit in the middle of summer?" was Kakashi's thought. In the next moment a strange sound came towards them.

"Everybody down!" Kakashi yelled, but his students already took care of Tazuna and made sure he was safe.

A large zanbatou came over their heads and fixed itself in a tree, a large man on top of it. He was wearing a pair of fading gray pants, shinobi sandals, grey arm guards and his lower face was wrapped in tight bandages. He looked calm and intimidating. For Tazuna anyway. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi looked at the new comer with surprise.

"Copy cat Hatake Kakashi. I am honored to meet you here." The man said keeping his eyes fixed on the grey haired man.

"Momochi Zabuza. A class missing Nin of Mizukagure no Sato, wanted for a failed coup d'etat against the Mizukage seven years ago. I would say the same thing about you, but that would be a lie." Kakashi said in the same bored tone he always talked but he was grinning on the inside. "Momochi Zabuza, welcome to your worst nightmare!"

"You took brats to teach, Hatake? Wouldn't have thought…"

The words died in his throat when he took a second look at the 'brats'.

One was clearly an Uchiha, easily recognizable after his clan symbol. Also he bore a strong remembrance with an S ranked missing Nin, Uchiha Itachi. May god have mercy on his soul if he was related with that man!

The second one was a carbon god damn replica of the Yondaime. He only met the man once and for him was one too many times. He would be damned if he was going to fight that one!

The third one looked easy enough if you didn't see the fact she armed up until her teethes. Also the fact she was dressed like those two made quiet clear she was not to be underestimated.

"Also tell your little pet who is hiding twenty five feet north-north east in that tree to come meet us." Sakura said looking towards the spot a young mist hunter was standing.

"_What the hell?! That young girl can sense chakra signatures? Just who are these three? Kakashi alone with three brats fresh from the academy would be pretty easy, but these three… they are too powerful"_ Zabuza thought. _"But none the less I will face them in combat. Me and Haku."_

Zabuza made a small sign towards his weapon and next to him came Haku.

Haku was dressed in his hunter Nin uniform completed with the mask. Sasuke and Sakura came forward from Kakashi's side.

"We will handle this sensei. Stay back and enjoy the fight." Sasuke said in an arrogant tone.

Sasuke vs. Zabuza and Sakura vs. Haku.

Sakura started pretty quickly drawing her sword at an impressive speed already cutting down Haku a couple of times, making deep slashes and bruises in a matter of seconds a couple of seconds. Just a couple of seconds later, Haku was being thrown on the ground by a rather nasty punch from Sakura's side, making the fake hunter nin mask drop to the ground revealing a beautiful face that could make swore you were looking at a woman, if you didn't knew it was a man.

Zabuza was looking dumbly at his friend before Sasuke attacked him with a round house kick that would have sent him a couple of yards back if it wasn't for his instincts and reflexes. A short fight became a full blown war when Zabuza started to use ninjutsu. All his water jutsu were stopped by Sasuke's earth ones, until Sasuke had enough and used his Makaze Mangekyou Sharingan to hypnotize him and knock him out cold.

"That was rather anticlimactic." Naruto commented from the side.

"Well, next time they are all yours." Sasuke said annoyed that the fight was painfully easy.

"I was expecting an actual challenge." Sakura said dusting herself.

They picked Zabuza and Haku up and Sakura managed to tie them up with some sort of string that made impossible even the slightest attempt of escaping. After that she woke them up. The first one was Haku.

"What are you doing?" he asked startled.

"We are just going to talk to you, don't worry. We will not hurt you." Sakura said reassuringly, and then she turned to Zabuza and starts to wake him up. He was up after a couple of moments looking suspiciously at the Konoha Nin.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To talk. Why do you want Tazuna?" was Sakura's question.

"No offence to you brats, but that is my job I get paid to do." He said snorting.

"No offence to you, ass, but protecting him is the job we are paid to do." Was Sakura's potty mouthed retort.

"We can assume without many doubts that you are hired by Gatou, right?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, so?" Zabuza said.

"Does he have any more ninja in his debt?" Naruto asked starting to take the true leadership of the team.

"None that I know of…" Zabuza sighed. "Look guys I really don't like to answer all of your questions so just kill us and get over with."

"Who said anything about killing you?" Naruto said fainting innocence.

"Beside we are Buddhists, we are forbidden to kill." Sasuke said just as innocent.

You could nearly see the three angels halo above their heads. Kakashi starts to giggle quietly, knowing damn well how these three have turned the Buddhist philosophy around to justify their killing.

"You're Buddhists?" Zabuza asked disbelieving.

"Well, yeah. I mean we are priests and priestess of the orders of Seiryuu, Byakko and Suzaku." Sakura said calmly. "That is why we have a proposition for you. Why don't you come and work with us? We always need good shinobi to work with and also we need as many allies as we can get."

"Don't think I am stupid brats! I may be older than you, but that doesn't make me senile! I am not going to work for some kids who barely got out from the academy!" Zabuza said upset.

"I didn't said 'to work for us', I said 'to work with us'." Sakura said.

"What's the difference?" Zabuza asked looking suspiciously at the three young genin in front of him.

"Well, for start, you are not going to stay a ninja in Konoha. Also you are not going to be involved in any of the Konoha business unless is a direct order from one of us. Third: you will not be known under your names. We will give you fake names and identities." Sasuke said calmly.

"That means you will not be hunted down by the Hunter Nins, anymore and also you can go back at the end of our bargain to became the Mizukage, if that is what you want, Zabuza." Naruto explained.

"You've done your homework, brats. I'm impressed. Give us a week to think about it. That is the time my wounds need to be healed. If, and it's a big if to it, I decide to go with you in Konoha you have to make sure I will not be harmed by Konoha nins." Zabuza replied.

"Deal. Also to prove to you we mean you no harm, we are letting you go. But you have to be careful what you say to Gatou." Sakura said.

"Don't worry brats, I am a good actor when I need to and so is Haku." Zabuza said smugly.

"Good, we will see each other in a week. Until then make sure not to get killed." Naruto said making a certain sign to Sakura to untie them. After that the two missing Nins nodded to the Konoha Nin and took of in the foliage.

"What are you thinking? Letting them walking away like that?" Tazuna asked rather upset.

The three smirked, to his great surprise expecting them to snap coldly at him. Their entire demeanor changed, becoming warmer. They start walking towards Tazuna's house, their sensei and client following not too long behind.

"I will ask the same thing, brats." Kakashi said perplexed.

"Well, when we were back in Konoha we found out about the situation in Nami from a traveler and decided that it was a great opportunity to make some allies. We didn't expect Zabuza, but what the hell, is just as good as anything else." Naruto said.

"What did you expect?" Kakashi asked suspicious.

"Idiots, to tell you the truth." Sasuke said simple raising his shoulders making Kakashi think that he wasn't too interested in all of that. "We figure it out that Gatou will hire some third rate ninja that will boost in front of him, not the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist', but this works to our advantage even better. Zabuza has some unfinished business with his country after all, and we…"

"…are taking advantage of that?" Kakashi said cheekily.

"Of course not, Cyclops-sensei! We are going to have to talk this another time. No offence to Tazuna-san and all, but this is for your ears only. Also we will tell you when we are ready." Sakura said indignant.

'_What exactly are you three hiding? You know too many thing that it should be normal, also you far too stronger. This is a puzzle, and you are giving me hints one by one. And if it is one thing at, is at finishing human puzzles!'_ Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. _'Looks like things around Konoha will be anything but dull and boring. Also very dangerous. My instincts tell me that and it was never wrong.'_

A very calm hour passed the four shinobi and civilian while Tazuna start asking the three young sages more and more about their life.

He was furious when he found out about Naruto's childhood, but Naruto soon told him that he wasn't treated like that anymore.

He was sad when he found out about Sasuke's family, but Sasuke told him calm that his brother will answer to a higher justice and frankly he must had a reason, and when they will meet face to face he will find out that reason.

Sakura also told him funny little things about their training, like when they trained for chakra control on a hot spring and Naruto fall into the boiling water dragging Sasuke with him, who dragged Gojyo, who dragged Sanzo. But the funniest part was when Sanzo threaten to kill all of them with his gun. It took Hakkai, Sakura, Goku and most of the monks at the temple to restrain him and take the gun away. After three bottle of sake and ten packages of cigarettes to calm him down. He was also mad the next morning when he got one hell of a hangover.

Tazuna lead them towards his house. It was a nice two level building in the middle of the forest, modest but proud. They were greeted by a mid thirties woman with long black hair.

"Father, you're home!" she said happy hugging the older man.

"Yes, thanks to this four shinobi. Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, meet my daughter Tsunami." He said.

The four shinobi bowed a little and she greeted them warmly. Then she invited them in and set to cook the dinner. Sakura asked if she needed some help but Tsunami refused saying she hasn't cooked for so many persons in a while and it was her pleasure.

'_You will be cooking for more people in the future!_' the three shinobi thought for them smirking slightly, which made Kakashi sweat drop. _'What kind of crazy things are these three thinking this time?'_

Just then a young boy looking about eight years old was wearing an old hat came down. He looked sad and if the red eyes were an indication he was crying.

"Hey, Inari! I'm home!" Tazuna said happy. The boy looked over at the three young shinobi.

"Welcome home, grandpa. Who are they?" he asked a little too cold.

"They are this wicked super cool shinobi I hired to protect me and my bridge until it's finished." He said smiling at the four.

"They are just going to die, grandpa, jus like everybody who tries to oppose Gatou. I'm not eating, mom. I'll just go and watch the ocean from my room." He said and turns back towards the stairs and start climbing.

But before he could make three steps, Naruto was in front of him glaring so hard the young boy took a step back terrified.

"Oh, no, you don't you little brat! You mother didn't cooked all that food, just for you to throw away all of it. You are going to stay and eat it!" he growled out clearly annoyed grabbing the younger boy by his shirt and walked towards the table. He threw him on a chair.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Inari yelled annoyed.

"Who the hell do YOU think you are? Your mother and grandfather are here and they are doing everything for you. You think your grandfather is building that bridge for himself? Do you think your mother cooks and cleans this entire house for her? No, they are doing it for you and you are going to stay here and eat the dinner she made!" Naruto growled out, his eyes looking menacing and cold.

"What the hell do you know about me? You know nothing about suffering and being alone. I saw when I came to the room you all were laughing and smiling! None of you understands!" he said trying to get up.

"Sit down brat, or I am trying you to the chair!" Sakura said annoyed at the younger boy's comments. Inari choose wisely to sit down at the table, since three pairs of glaring eyes were watching his every move.

"How about it brat, if you tell me what happen to you, I tell you what happen to me. And you will decide for yourself which one of the stories is worse." Naruto said calm.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said.

"Don't worry sensei. I will not say a thing that will harm the village. Go on, Inari, let's hear your story." He said calmly and kindly.

"A few years ago I was the crybaby of the village, because I was kind and simple minded. One day a couple of older kids threw a puppy into the river and I tried to save it, nearly drowning myself. Then he saved me, Kaiza. He became my hero and thought me about courage but after a year or so, Gatou came and he tried to take over Nami. Kaiza went against him and Gatou killed him in front of me and the entire village to make sure he will be obeyed. That is when I lost hope." He explained quietly and quickly.

A few moments nobody said anything. Naruto was thoughtful.

"Think about the darkest place on the face of the earth and the deepest cold water. That would be my childhood. Everyday I woke up to the same empty four walls. Everyday meant another hell where I was beaten and insulted. Everyday came like a curse to me. Angry stares and cold glares were thrown to me each time I was walking into town for something I had no control under. Each night I went to sleep praying that next I won't woke up, praying that I would die in my sleep. Worse than having something and losing it all is not having it at all. My heart was starting to freeze; little by little I start to feel less and less. I was starting to hate the people around me and soon I hated everybody around me.

Then one day all came to an end. One evening when I was befriended by one lonely boy and a teased girl; that night was the first night in three years since my praying started, in which I prayed to wake up so I would be able to see them. Then something else happened. The lonely boy's family was killed. The entire clan, tens families, young children and old people, all were killed in a mere couple of hours. Leaving only him and his brother alive.

The worst part was when he got home. His brother was the one who killed them, but as he was about to kill him too, I stood against him. Me and that girl we met a day earlier. And he just smiled at us and left. The lonely boy and that teased girl are standing now next to me."

Naruto told his story while looking all the time in Inari's eyes. Inari found himself unable to look away from those fascinating sapphire orbs. The story made everybody sad, but mostly Kakashi. He knew Naruto had an incredibly hard childhood, but to think the young boy prayed each night that he would die in his sleep it was more than sad. It was horrible.

Tsunami looked at the three young children and she could hardly believe what she saw. She knew they were twelve, because they told her earlier, but now they looked so much older than her. No child should have that kind of childhood.

Inari was staring at the boy and Naruto did not drop his eyes even for a second.

"The same night Sasuke's family was killed we were taken in Shangri La, at the Temple of the Setting Sun. there we trained for five years, nearly eighteen hour a day for one purpose only: so that one day there will not be anymore children like us. My father died right before I was born trying to stop the evil experiments of a mad man. My mom was not a shinobi and she still isn't, so I was all alone. Back then I had no friends because I was considerate weird thanks to my hair and eyes. But then they came along and they became my friends and now my family."

Sakura was the one who told the story this time, finally joined after a couple of second by Sasuke.

"When my entire family was killed I felt that the sun stopped shining and the entire world was covered in a thin black layer of ashes, but the next second everything became brighter when a girl and a boy I knew for less than a day stood in front of me facing my brother's sword, having nothing to gain and everything to lose. That was the day I was really born. I didn't know why my brother killed them all and I still don't, but one day when I will find him, I will also find that answer."

"How…how can you still…laugh at…the end of a day?" Inari asked with his head bowed, but he crying, clear drops falling onto the table.

"Because one wise man once told us that if you don't smile and laugh at the end of a day you lived that day for nothing." Was Naruto's simple answer.

"'If you meet the Buddha, kill the Buddha; if you meet your father kill your father; live the life as it was given to you.'. Those were the wise words of my first trainer. In translation that means: live your own life without worrying about others' opinions and if you find something to live for even better. My question for you Inari is: what are you living for? Tell me the answer in a week and we will tell you what we are living for. We have a deal?" Sasuke asked.

Inari just nodded. He didn't trust his voice to say anything.

Silence reign over the entire dinner and soon Tsunami send the kids to bed but Kakashi stayed a little while on the rooftop making sure to think about his little… darlings.

Naruto was the one that he spends most time thinking over. His childhood was extremely hard, but he still found something to smile to at the end of the day. Was it a thing he did as a self protection or was simple just the way the young wind sage was? Kakashi couldn't say for certain, but he believed to be the second option, also he couldn't blame the boy for his early hate towards Konoha. He could see all those glares and mean word years back and it was enough to make any grown man crumble. He wondered where he got that. Mostly his father probably, since his mother would most likely start cursing. He chuckled at that thought. Kushina was a woman of extreme beauty, but she was extremely potty mouthed and a tomboy. Minato-sensei was gentler and far more compassionate than his wife, but also he was ruthless when somebody crossed the line with him.

Sasuke was the next in line. The young Uchiha was a prodigy at hiding his emotion under tens of masks and he could hardly say he saw that boy's real face. His clan was destroyed by his brother, but Kakashi couldn't feel any anger in the boy towards his brother. Instead he could feel the anger catalyzed towards the Uchiha clan. Kakashi was a prodigy and the years in A.N.B.U thought him that any truth is hidden under a layer of lies. Something told him that Uchiha Itachi didn't killed his clan just to test his ability as he said. No, the truth was far more dangerous and deadly than that rather simple reason.

Sakura had little thing Kakashi thought over. He knew of course that her father was killed when Orochimaru tried to flee the village after the Sandaime and the Yondaime discovered his secret experiments made on the Konoha citizen, both shinobi and civilian. One of his former comrades in A.N.B.U and who still remains an A.N.B.U was one of those experiments. But her undying loyalty towards the two boys was something Kakashi could not understand. He could understand they were her first friends, but she also was quick to make friends with others, just like the other two were. Maybe their long training regime brought them together.

The dawns were coming soon and Kakashi was still on the rooftop thinking about his team's life and sometimes his own. Maybe one day he will tell them what happened in his life but not now? Maybe he will tell them when they are going to trust him a little more.

Down below him Naruto was waking rather suddenly from a nightmare. His breath was ragged and his eyes wide open searched around himself for anything familiar. He saw Sasuke's face and he starts taking deep breaths to calm his heart. His eyes softened when he saw the other's face and took a gentle light that held a feeling few could give towards another: love.

Yes, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, the most stubborn, selfless and surprising ninja was in love with Uchiha Sasuke, number one rookie and without any doubt one of the most powerful shinobi alive.

Naruto couldn't pinpoint a moment when he fell for the raven. Maybe it was when Sasuke jumped in front of him to protect him from Haku's sebons. Or maybe it was during the chunin exam when Sasuke was hurt and he couldn't protect him. Or maybe it was at the Valley of the End when he felt Sasuke dropping towards him, but didn't do anything to kill him. Or maybe it was during those two and a half years of hellish training with Jiraiya.

Although he couldn't say the specific moment he knew that if something happen to the raven he couldn't forgive himself. When Sasuke nearly died at the bridge the first time, he swore to never let anyone die in front of him again. When Sasuke was unable to protect from Gaara's attacks during the third part of the chunin exam, he swore to protect him. When he left for Orochimaru he swore to save him. When he came back that day when Konoha was battling Akatsuki, he swore to never let him go.

Now they are making the history. A history that will by written in blood, but that will show to the rest of the world that sometimes being a dead last, a fan girl and a brooding asshole could be the best thing there is.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Did you have nightmare again?" came the quiet and smoothening voice of one Uchiha Sasuke.

He turned to see the raven's face. The beautiful near white porcelain skin, angled cheeks, full lips, dark and mysterious eyes were truly the reflection of perfection. But how can a demon have such a perfect angel. He sighed slowly.

"Yeah, it was about our battle with Haku, the first time. I dreamed you were really dead this time." He responded quietly.

"Come here, usuratonkachi." Sasuke said patting gently the spot next to him on his futon. The blond crawled towards Sasuke and sat there, his back towards Sasuke. Sasuke lay back to back with Naruto, covering them both with a blanket. No words were needed between the two boys.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

If Sasuke was any other ninja, those words would have escaped him, but he heard those simple words. When Naruto breath evened and he sat there quietly, Sasuke turned around to face him. He looked at Naruto's blond hair that sometimes looked like sunrays ripped from the sun than to his pink looking lips and from there to his long eyelashes that rested gently to his high cheekbone.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke could tell the precise moment he fell for Naruto. It was during their first battle with Haku when the last thing he saw was Naruto's worried face. He thought to himself that Naruto should not be so worried for somebody who just insulted. With time that sparkle brought out by Haku grew and grew until it became a fire not even his revenge could put out. After his betrayal and his arrival at the sound main base, his long and cold nights became more bearable when he thought at his love, because he knew now what he should call the feeling Naruto evoked.

He almost jumped in joy when that goddess proposed that bargain. Now he is here, next to him is the only person he could ever love, redoing his life with those he cares for next to him.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

Sakura was like a little sister and may god have mercy of the bastard that breaks her heart because both Naruto and Sasuke have vowed to break his neck. He had a long talk when they were training in Shangri La and she said that her crush is gone, but for now she will not let any kind of feelings of love into her heart.

Kakashi was the first person to ever tell him that he should take a break from his revenge and let his life continue as it has. For that he respects his teacher, even if he didn't listen to him.

He lay down and put a hand around Naruto's waist drawing the sleeping blond towards himself, the blonds' back touching his chest. He fell asleep a few minutes later not noticing the lone shadow in front of his window that smiled towards them then disappeared.

The next week was rather boring and monotone. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura guard their client, while their clones made all the work at the bridge. It was easy actually. At the end of the day they would be tired, but smiling. The bridge was near completion when they got a message from Zabuza telling them that Gatou was going to attack the next day and they better find a way to make him and Haku unrecognizable, which was generally translated as 'we accept your deal'.

The next day everybody got up bright and early in the morning. Naruto made a clone to make sure Inari and his mother would be safe. Then they left towards the bridge. Once there they found Zabuza and Haku n the middle of the bridge, nobody else was around.

"Zabuza, where the hell are the rest of the workers." Naruto growled looking ready to kill something or someone.

"Scare them off. No offence brat, but they are no use against Gatou. They would only get in the way. Also we have exactly one hour before Gatou shows up. What do we do?" he asked grumping.

"Nothing. We wait." Naruto said simple.

And so they waited none of them spoke and you could see the tension in their muscles. After a half an hour Naruto said:

"My clone at your house just got destroyed."

"Means Gatou is on his way here." Sakura completed slipping on her hands her black leather gloves.

"Zabuza, can you do the hidden mist technique?" Sasuke asked.

"I could keep it on a whole day if that is what you want, brat." He said starting arrogantly to do hand seals.

They didn't have to wait long. Twenty minutes later Gatou arrived, his army with him, cursing of all the possible gods the bloody mist that just raised all of the sudden. All the shinobi grinned and at Naruto's sign Zabuza released the seal. Making sure to control the wind movement, Naruto lifted the fog. He concentrated the fog around himself to add a little dramatic effect to the whole scenery.

Well, Gatou was short, just like Naruto and Sakura remembered, wearing that stupid dark suit of his, his round glasses and his cane.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Zabuza? I am paying you to kill them not to stay and talk to them."

Zabuza snorted.

"First of all: you didn't pay me at all. Second: they had a better proposition than you had. Third: if I want I could take your head and make sure all your money would become mine."

"That's it, Zabuza! You are not seeing a yen from me. Kill them!" Gatou yelled.

Those pathetic excuses for samurais made just a couple of steps when two twin blades start to cut down their number. One looked like flashes of light and the other one looking like an incandescent blade of fire. It decimated their numbers at such a pace that if blinked you would miss a couple of heads flying from they shoulders. Although only Sasuke and Naruto were fighting, Sakura was also trimming their numbers with her special iron made string which could cut through freaking solid iron.

"This can't be…those styles… those are the Mumyu Jimpuryuu and the Hiten Mitsurigenryuu!" one of the older samurai said terrified.

"The…the styles of… the…"

"…Demon Eyes Kyo and…"

"…and the Manslayer Battousai."

Hearing those two legendary names, most of the gang preferred to ran away rather then facing one of the two kenjutsu experts.

Gatou was left alone and quickly disposed off by Zabuza, afterward his body being dumped in the frozen waters of the river below the bridge.

The three genin looked towards each other and smirked.

The though part was just starting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it took so long, but I had three problems:

I am redecorating, and trust me it's a pain in the ass.

I have also entered college. The foreign language section, English-Japanese specialty.

And also I was lazy.

Read and review. The first couple has been revealed. I will write the entire chunin exam in the next chapter so be patient.

Next: the Chunin Exam!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

Interlude to a bloody path

Zabuza was watching silently the three youngsters. Although he found out they were thirteen he thought they were older thanks to their height. Also their very mature way of speaking. Even Haku who was a little over fifteen did not have their vocabulary; perhaps the monks thought them well.

But there was something incredibly distinct about them three. They had a certain light in their eyes like somebody who saw way too many deaths. Haku lacks that, but he and Kakashi share it. Looking at the Konoha jounin, he could see a certain light of suspicion, and he was certain that at least the pink haired girl saw that.

The Uchiha was very quiet, so quiet it was scary. That young man was scaring the hell out of Zabuza, and he was sure he saw the same expression on Kakashi's face. The Mumyu Jimpuryuu style of kenjutsu was not something to be learned in a half of year like the brat said, he should know, it took him six years to completely master the Kuchikiri Hoshou. Also it was a style of fighting that had to be thought by the Mibu ichizoku's head. And nobody has seen Mibu Kyo in the past ten years.

The pink haired brat was even more confusing. She had medical knowledge, great knowledge actually, and the same type of strength as Tsunade of the Sannin, also wielding strings that could cut through flesh and iron, after all he saw what she did to those men at the bridge. Another thing was her poisons. He hasn't seen her use them but he stumbled on her arranging them. Who knew there were so many?

As for the blond haired brat he was the most confusing. Son of a Hokage, jinchurichi and swordsman? What was wrong exactly with this picture? Many things, unfortunately Zabuza had neither the time, nor the intelligence to actually comprehend most of the things about him. Just like the Uchiha brat the Uzumaki brat knew a style of fighting virtually impossible to learn, unless taught by the master itself which again was impossible since Hitokiri Battousai was declared K.I.A. over fifteen years ago. Kyuubi's chakra at his disposal, but he didn't choose to use it? Hiraishin and Rasengan, his father's most famous techniques and again he didn't use them? What exactly is he hiding?

What exactly were these three brats hiding?

Looking at his fellow jounin, he could see the same question in his eyes. Kakashi, like the brats was a closed book for Zabuza. He couldn't read the scarecrow even if he had a full dictionary in front of him, but that was easily understood, since he was a former A.N.B.U. and a Hatake. That entire bloody clan was known for using mask to hide their face, a thing Zabuza found practically useless, but incredibly disconcerting. Especially since you couldn't read his face expression at all.

Finishing the small group discussion the three 'sage brats' like Zabuza liked to call them, step inside the house and motioned for Zabuza, Haku and Kakashi to have a seat. Naruto start talking.

"Do you know who is the Mizukage, Zabuza?"

"No, the bastard never shown his face, but from what I understand he is one hell of a powerful asshole."

The three young sages exchanged a dark look which didn't past unnoticed by the other three.

"The things stay like this, we will make you false Konoha entry papers and you will come living in Konoha, like weapons sellers and I do hope you know how to make those."

"I made Kuchibi Hoshou, brat! A couple of kunais and shurikens will not make my life a living hell!" Zabuza grunted out to Naruto.

"Good. You will keep an eye on every suspicious things, places and people." he said looking at Sasuke and Sakura. "Everything will be reported to one of us. You have to understand that things are going to change in Konoha and I don't like the fact that we have a very weak defense, more than anytime. Sandaime was a good Hokage, but he starts to grow old and his judge is biased. We need a younger and more powerful Hokage that will make sure that Konoha will not fall."

"You talk like you know you are going to war…" mumbled Zabuza.

"Not that far away from the truth, I am afraid. Did you ever hear of an organization who calls themselves Akatsuki?"

"All I know is that they are recruiting a lot of missing Nins. But nothing beyond that." Zabuza said. "Why?"

"Because Akatsuki wants to institute peace by making sure the entire ninja world is destroyed. That is why their main body is composed of ten incredibly powerful missing Nins, all of them S class." Naruto said in a very calm voice.

"So that is the reason you said you need allies…" Kakashi whispered.

"One of the reasons. But there is another fact you should know. Akatsuki are planning to capture the nine tailed beasts."

Those simple words made Zabuza and Kakashi jump to their feat and start cursing worse than a sailor. Zabuza is no surprise, but Kakashi, their annoyingly late, perverted and lazy sensei?

"You're serious?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah, our information comes from Kurodo Akabane, a famous doctor, but actually an information gatherer for a friend of ours." Naruto explained. "We also know who they are: Uchiha Itachi from Konoha, Akasuna no Sasori from Suna, Imawake Deidara from Iwa, the Tsukikage and his first in command, Pein and Konan, some guy who looks like a combination between a combination between a carnivore plant and a human called Zetsu, Hidan and Kazuku, two assholes who believe them selves immortal as well as Hoshigaki Kisame, former…"

"…swordsman of the Mist with his sword, Samehada. You could say I know that one personally." Zabuza growled. Of course he knew that crazy mother fucker! It was the reason he failed in killing the Mizukage. Stupid crossbreeding between a shark and a human!

"Well, let's just say that the world would have been a better place if you would have end up killing the Mizukage." Said Naruto contemplating his next moves.

"Just what are you thinking, brat?" Zabuza said.

"Well, I was thinking the next couple of steps. We know for certain that we can't make Kisame, Kazuku, Hidan and Zetsu betray the Akatsuki, but perhaps we can bring to our side Sasori and Deidara." Naruto said looking at the ceiling.

"Why do you think that, brat?" Zabuza asked curious.

"I don't know that much about Deidara, Akabane couldn't find much except the fact he was a former Iwa shinobi, and his weapons are small clay objects he uses to detonate. As for Sasori, we know that he left Suna about seventeen years ago, after he killed Sandaime Kazekage. He is a master puppeteer and nobody knows how he looks like."

"What about the Uchiha?" Haku said.

"My brother? I am not too certain. Some things about the Uchiha clan massacre just don't add up in my mind and I am planning to ask a couple of questions once we will meet face to face." Sasuke said.

"That crazy bastard is your brother?! So much for my luck!" Zabuza mumbled quietly, while the three sages and Kakashi exchanged amused looks.

Zabuza looked at the three young shinobi in front of him and saw something he hasn't seen since he picked Haku up. Himself. In each of them he saw himself. The plotting, the minds, the secrets and the thirst for freedom and justice. It was like a replay of what happen to him ten years earlier, but he knew from the moment he walked through the door that these three will change his life, but not in a bad way. He knew that if he will grow attached to these three rascals, there was no way he will leave them.

Kakashi knew that there was something these three knew, but he wouldn't force them to tell him, no matter what. It was hard for him to trust somebody else, but something told him that it was even hard for these three. Alone, thrown in a training regime that was utterly hell on earth, each battling their own demons. Kyuubi, the dead of his clan or just loneliness, they became what his sensei would have wished for his team.

'_Is this what you wanted to teach me, sensei? That the humans cannot exist as single flowing boats and that we always have to group together to face the greatest of waves?' _he asked himself, looking outside the window.

The three smiled content for once with their life.

"You know a guy could really get used to this kind of life." Naruto said grinning sneaking his hands around Sasuke and Sakura's waist, destroying any semblance to the very serious discussion that happened before.

"Idiot." mumbled Sasuke, right before Sakura reintroduce Naruto to the polished wood of the floor.

Kakashi looked at his three charges with an unreadable expression.

"Zabuza, can you go outside for a while? There are some things I wish to discuss with my little… darlings…" he said looking straight at them.

All three of them dreaded the moment they will have to talk to Kakashi about themselves. They gulped and look scared at each other.

Zabuza took one look at the paling youths and wished he could stay, but something in Kakashi's eye made the missing Nin pause and run quickly towards the door, with Haku hot on his heels. That was the face of a very serious man who if he didn't got the right answers he was going to kill somebody. And frankly he wasn't about to put himself or Haku in path of a mad man just for a story.

Kakashi got up from his chair and with a relative calm pace through the room and placed privacy seals around the four walls, ceiling and floor. He then return to his place and studied the three in silence.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked in a simple calm tone that didn't fool anybody.

Whatever Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto expected to hear, definitely wasn't this. They were caught completely unaware.

"What are talking about, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto tried to laugh, but the flat look Kakashi send his way froze the words in his throat. He had seen a number of times that look, but never directed at his.

"Let me rephrase that. How old are you?"he asked in the same voice.

Naruto send a significant look towards sakura then towards Sasuke. Well, this was obviously the end of the line for them.

"When did you figure it out?"Naruto asked with a hollow voice. The same expression was on all of their faces. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at their display.

"Not that long ago. You gave me clues, brats. Little things you do. Little things you say. The way you walk and that haunted look in your eyes every time you talk about your past, or more exactly the future. A future that now is not happening, is it? You made sure of that." Kakashi said.

"You want to know the future?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I have no intention of ever knowing the future or at least the entire future. But I want to know some things. Like were you my team before and this kind of things." Kakashi answered to their surprise.

"If I am going to tell, I will not stop half way through. But we will only give you the general idea and the deal is you don't try to squeeze details out of us."Naruto said looking straight into Kakashi's dark grey eyes.

"Fine." he said sighing. A night of heavy drinking was approaching and he could already feel the head ache forming.

"In five years the entire Konoha will be destroyed." Naruto said quietly startling Kakashi.

Ok…he could understand that the future was bad, but an entire village to be destroyed? That was madness! But looking at his students he could see the truth in their eyes. Oh, Kami! This was going to be even more screwed up than he imagined.

"Everything started with the chunin exam. After we completed this assignment with Zabuza and Haku dead, you send to the chunin exam, almost unprepared, may I add. There we ran into Orochimaru who put a cursed seal on Sasuke and Gaara, who is to become the future Kazekage, if I manage again to turn his life around like I did last time. Gaara is a jinchurichi, he hold Ichibi no Shukaku. Then there was an attack from the combined forces of Suna and Oto, Orochimaru's new village. He fought Sandaime, but the old man sealed his arms with Shiki fuuin, but that cost him his life, so me and Jiraiya went and get Tsunade to become Godaime. She came and everything was ok for a while until Akatsuki found out where I am and tried to kidnap me. They didn't succeed thanks to Jiraiya, but Sasuke and Itachi met and didn't end up that great. Confuse by the curse seal, Sasuke left to Orochimaru and I was send to retrieve him. Sorry Sasuke didn't knew back then that you wanted to go to him. " Naruto said trying to lighten the gloom mood.

"Get to the point moron!" Sasuke snapped irritated.

"Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Kiba were in my team. We didn't manage to retrieve Sasuke and we returned to Konoha pretty bad. Neji and Chouji were nearly dead. After that I left with Jiraiya for three years while Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice. After I returned we had to go and save Gaara from the Akatsuki and that lead us to a trail to Orochimaru. We tried to save Sasuke, but refused to come."

"This is where I am picking up the story. After I met with Naruto and Sakura, Orochimaru tried to take over my body, but I tried to kill him and almost succeeded. Then with a team assembled from Oto nins to hunt down Itachi and I eventually killed him, but he was already eaten away hy sickness and the only thing he wanted was death. Then the true leader of the Akatsuki came into play. Uchiha Madara. He tried to make me kill the entire Konoha, but failed and as I was on my way to Oto to retrieve a jutsu I met Konzeon-sama, who promised to take me and two others back in time and then to Shangri La if I would became her personal soldier. I accepted, but these two nearly beat the hell out of me and she made us all sages. The rest just falls into place."

Kakashi just looked at them dumb folded and then he massaged his throbbing head.

"Ok. Now it's my time to ask questions." He said."How strong exactly are you?"

"We are at the moment, the strongest group of nins. I managed to get seven out of nine tails of chakra from Kyuubi and not loose myself to it. Sasuke and Sakura can open six out of eight Celestial Gates and not feel the effects. Sasuke knows your chidori and managed to get about a dozen of different variations. Sakura also is a well known omniyouji and the heir of the Sakurazukamori, the Cherry blossom Burial Ground Guardian or more known as The Cherry Blossom Assassin. All of us are trained to all rounder, but I am good in Fuuinjutsu, Sasuke in Kenjutsu and Sakura in Taijutsu."

"How good are you in Fuuinjutsu?" Kakashi asked narrowing his eyes.

"I am praised to be the best in over a thousand years and the same can be told about Sasuke and Sakura."

Oh, yeah, Kakashi thought, he was going to get drunk tonight.

"I Know you will probably not want to tell me this, but what happened to me in the future?" Kakashi asked, but the three visibly stiffened.

Sending another pointed look at his friends, Naruto felt his shoulders drop. But Sakura was the one who answered.

"You died defending Konoha from the Akatsuki three and a half years from now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the short chapter, but my teachers are working me like the horse thieves.

The pairing has finally been decided:

NarutoSasuke

KakashiIruka(for my friend Anny, who loves this pairing)

ItachiSakura

NejiHaku

KibaIno

ShikamaruTemari

GaaraHinata

KankuroTenten

Thank you for reading! Read and review. Please!

Angel no Miko


End file.
